


Everything Has Changed

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Come play, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, M/M, Nanny Harry, Riding, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, and Harry is their new nanny, because they're hiding from Louis' daughter for a while, dad louis, here come the dirty tags, louis has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis' sister can no longer watch his child, he needs to find a new nanny. Harry comes into their lives and he unexpecdetly changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh. So I started this fic over a year ago. 1) His daughter's name was originally Olivia because that's my number one girl name, but then MITAM came out and I felt like I needed to change it and 2) Babygate ruined this for me for a long time, so it sat untouched until a couple of weeks ago, when I finally decided to finish it. Soon I owe this majorly to my girls, because they motivated me to write this again and finish it, so this one is for them. 
> 
> Follow them on Tumblr, miniboyfriendloueh, justjazmi, peterpansthimble, sinkingwiththelarryship, spoilersssweetie, and stylinsomniac. Sophie, Jassi, Rachel, Samm, Rebecca and Caroline, I couldn't have done it without you. Love you!!!

            “Daddy!” Lorelai called. “Someone is here!”

            Louis rushed through the house, making sure it was as clean as was acceptable, fixing his shirt as he came into the living room.

            “Ready for this one, Lor?” He asked, kissing his daughter on the head.

            “I hope he doesn’t smell like old Miss Farley did,” she wrinkled her nose.

            “No, me too,” Louis laughed. “He seems really nice, from how I’ve been talking to him. It’s the last day of summer and Auntie Lottie has to leave tomorrow, so we have until Monday to find someone to watch you.”

            “I have a good feeling about this one,” She nodded surely.

            “Me too,” Louis finished, just as the doorbell rang.

            He went to open it, Lorelai hot on his heels. “Hi, Harry,” He smiled at the young man standing there with a grin on his face.

            “Hi, Louis,” Harry smiled easily, before crouching down to Lorelai’s height. “And you must be Miss Lorelai! Pleasure to meet you, I’m Harry,” he greeted, reaching a hand out to shake hers.

            She gave him a hard look, before she broke into a smile and took his hand. “Hi, Harry. Nice to meet you!”

            Louis laughed and shook his head. “Please, come inside.”    

            Harry followed them in to the living room, where he took a seat on the chair opposite the couch that Louis and Lorelai sat on. “Your home is very beautiful,” Harry said.

            “Thank you,” Louis smiled warmly. “So I’m just going to go over the few things you’ve told me so far, for Lorelai’s sake, then we can get some more serious questions out of the way. Does that sound good?”

            Harry nodded.

            “Right,” Louis started. “So, Lor, Harry is 22, that’s three years younger than daddy. He just graduated uni, and he’s living here in London. He has a degree in early childhood education, and he came with very good references.”

            Lorelai nodded, taking in everything Louis told her. “I like that he’s not old.”

            Harry and Louis both chuckled. “Me too. Do you want to start with some questions, Lor?” Louis asked her.

            She nodded, clearly taking this very seriously. “Harry. Who is your favorite Disney princess?”

            Harry took a minute to think very seriously before he answered. “I think I like Tiana best.”

            Lorelai beamed at him. “That’s my favorite Disney movie! What do you think about Ariel?” She asked next, as if this was the most important question. For her, it probably was. This was how she trapped everyone she met.

            Louis sat there with a grin on his face, while Harry looked taken aback. “Well, I’m not a huge fan of Ariel, to be honest. She doesn’t listen to her father in the beginning of the movie, even though he knows what’s best for her. But by the end, after she’s learned some things, I guess she’s alright.”

            Lorelai nodded earnestly. “We always listen to our daddies.” Harry nodded in agreement, sneaking a glance at Louis, who was looking at Lorelai adoringly. “Harry, what’s your favorite color?”

            Harry grinned. “Pink,” he said without hesitating.

            Lorelai clapped her hands in excitement. “Do you like to color?” She asked.

            “I love to!” Harry grinned.

            “Daddy, can I please color with Harry?” She asked Louis.

            “Maybe in just a few minutes, babes. If you’re done, Daddy has a few questions for Harry,” Louis said.

            Lorelai nodded and looked back at Harry, grinning “So, just to go over the basics,” Louis started. “I’d need you here by 8 each morning. I should be home by 4, but no later than 5. I don’t expect you to keep the house perfect, that’s impossible, but I also don’t really fancy coming home to a total disaster every day. You’ll just have to make sure she gets breakfast and lunch, and some snacks through out the day- she’s allergic to lime though, so absolutely none of that; I won’t have it in the house, but just be careful if and when you go out. I may occasionally work from home, and I might still need you those days. You’ll get paid the same every week, whether I need you for the full week or not. How does all of that sound?”

            “Sounds great,” Harry nodded earnestly.

            “Okay, so one last question,” Louis said. “Why should I pick you to watch my daughter?”

            Harry bit his lip before he answered. “Because I love kids, and I’m not necessarily one to brag, but I’m good at taking care of them. I’ve always been good with them, and we just get along. I can see that you and Lorelai have a great relationship, and I know that she means the world to you. I’d take care of her as if she was my own daughter. I’d protect her, and teach her, and have fun with her. I’m a good person, and I can see that you’re good people and I don’t want you to have to worry about her while you’re at work. I want you to know that she’s being taken care of, and I want this to go smoothly.”

            Louis smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

            “Daddy, I really like him,” Lorelai whispered to him, though it was hardly a whisper.

            Louis smiled. “I do too. Harry, can you start Monday?”

            Harry grinned and nodded. “I’d love to.”

 

**

            Louis never thought he’d be able to go to work and not worry about Lorelai, but Harry had been watching her for a few months now, and Louis hadn’t worried once. Harry was great with her, and Lorelai always had stories to tell him when he came home from work.

            Somehow, Harry became a part of their small little family. Lorelai wanted him to come with them to the zoo on weekends, and Louis was more than glad to have Harry’s company. Harry seemed to love Lorelai just as much as she loved him. It warmed Louis’ heart to see Lorelai tugging Harry’s hand to see the monkeys, and to see Harry’s eyes light up when she rambled on about her favorite animals.

            On these day trips, and the fact that Harry was practically living at his house, Louis learned more things about him. He had a sister that he adored more than anything. His mum meant the world to him. He considered himself blessed to have a dad, and a step-dad who both loved him.

            He thought he was awkward, but Louis couldn’t see how. Harry was tall and toned and he radiated happiness and he was fucking _beautiful_. It complicated things a bit that Harry technically worked for Louis and watched his daughter. He couldn’t jeopardize that. He was just lucky to have Harry in he and Lorelai’s lives.

 

**

            Louis held his breath as he dialed Harry’s number, dreading what he was about to ask. It wasn’t in their contract, and it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t part of the job expectation, but he was desperate.

            “Hi, Lou,” Harry answered his phone.

            Louis breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard Lorelai giggling in the background. “Hey, Harry,” He smiled.

            “What’s up? Everything okay?” Harry asked.

            Louis groaned. “I actually have a massive favor to ask you. You totally can say no, though I’m hoping you won’t because I won’t know what to do. Okay, here’s the thing- my boss flew some clients out here last minute to have a meeting that we just haven’t been able to schedule, and they have to fly back tomorrow and I just don’t know what time I’ll be getting out of here tonight. So what I’m asking is- Is there any way you can stay late and watch Lorelai? I might not be home until after midnight, and I really trust her best with you, because you know her schedule and she’s so comfortable with you and-”

            “Louis,” Harry cut him off laughing. “Yes, absolutely, it’s no problem.”

            Louis breathed a sigh of relief. “Harry, you’re a life saver, thank you so much. Of course, I’ll pay you extra, and you and Lor can eat anything for dinner, or you can get anything you want and I’ll pay you back. She get’s a bath after dinner, and she goes to bed at 8. Please give her extra kisses and cuddles for me. I’ll call again before she goes to bed. You know where the guest room is, the sheets and towels in there are clean- feel free to fall asleep and stay the night, I honestly don’t know when I’ll be back. I’ll text you when I have a better idea. Thank you so, so much Harry.”

            “You’re welcome, Lou, don’t worry about it. We’ll be fine,” Harry promised.

            “I know you will,” Louis breathed. “Thanks.”

            “No problem,” Harry said softly.

            “I’ll talk to you later.”

            “Okay. Bye,” Harry said, hanging up the phone.

           

            By the time Louis got home that evening, he was fucking exhausted. It was nearly one in the morning, and he hadn’t had dinner. Bobby refused to let anyone leave until the details of the contract were worked out, and everyone gave their word to sign after they’d been drawn up.

            He hardly got a free minute to call Lorelai and tell her that he loved her, before he had to get back to work. He was in a bad mood, angry that he’d missed an evening with his daughter, and frustrated that he had to be back at work early the next morning.

            He opened the door, closing it roughly and throwing his keys down on the bookshelf. “Hey,” Harry’s voice greeted him warmly.

            Louis’ mood softened immediately. “Hi,” He sighed.

            “Everything go okay?” Harry asked.

            Louis shrugged off his jacket, taking it off and throwing it over the back of the couch, toeing his shoes off. “We did what we needed to. Unfortunately, I have to be back early tomorrow to start writing the contract.”

            “That’s rough,” Harry sighed.

            Louis nodded. “How was Lorelai?”

            Harry smiled softly, “Perfect, as usual.”

            “Thank you so much,” Louis sighed. “Really, I can’t tell you how nice it was that I didn’t have to worry about her. And I promise, this will not become a regular thing.”

            “It’s no problem,” Harry promised. “There’s some dinner on the stove, if you’re hungry.”

            Louis nearly moaned then and there. “You are fucking brilliant.”

            Harry smiled and followed him to the kitchen, smiling when Louis piled his bowl with pasta and chicken and a white creamy sauce. “Thought you might be hungry.”

            “You thought right,” Louis said. “Do you want to grab a bowl and join me?”

            Harry nodded, getting himself a bowl, and grabbing two beers from the fridge. “You okay?” Harry asked.

            Louis shrugged. “Just tired. I don’t like working any more than I have to, and Lorelai goes to her mum’s this weekend. Of course, the one weekend a month that her mother gets her, I have to work overtime.”

            Harry sat there quietly. “I didn’t know her mum was in the picture,” He said quietly, looking at Louis like he hoped he hadn’t over stepped his boundaries.

            Louis snorted, “She hardly is. I got Nicole pregnant when I was twenty-back when I was still trying to convince myself that I wasn’t gay. Didn’t take much longer to accept that I was. Nicole flipped out- she had wanted to get married- then after Lorelai was born, she hardly wanted anything to do with us. She’s come around a bit, but she still doesn’t want to give up her partying and social life. So she takes Lorelai one weekend of the month, and I get her the rest of the time. It works for us.”

            Harry nodded absentmindedly and Louis wondered if he’d fucked up, telling Harry that he’s gay. He hadn’t cared what anyone thought about him after Lorelai was born, but right now, Harry wouldn’t meet his eyes. “That’s- um,” Harry stumbled. “I’m glad it works for you.”

            “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Louis said quietly.

            “No! It’s great- I mean- It’s fine,” Harry stuttered, and Louis winced at how uncomfortable he seemed. “I’m sorry, no, it’s really okay. I just wasn’t expecting you to be gay, with a kid.”

            Louis shrugged. “I wasn’t really expecting it either.”

            Harry gave a half smile as he and Louis finished eating. “I should get going home,” Harry said as soon as he finished eating.

            “Oh, okay,” Louis said, caught off guard. “You can stay here tonight. In the guest room, if you want.”

            “No, it’s okay,” Harry said, getting up and putting his bowl in the dishwasher. “Thanks though. I’ll see you in the morning.”

            “Night, Harry,” Louis said as Harry walked out the door.

 

            The next few days, Harry was different. His eyes lingered over Louis every time he saw him. He fumbled over his words more, making their conversations a little more awkward.

            Lorelai didn’t seem to notice anything, continuing to tell Louis how much she loved her nanny, requesting to see him almost every weekend.

            When things finally seemed to go back to normal- normal being _LouisandLorelai_ with Harry being their adopted third member, Harry started cooking dinner more often to have ready for Louis, and conversation seemed to go back to normal.

            Louis got home at his normal time one Friday, opening the door to hear Lorelai crying. “Lor?” He called.

            “Daddy,” She cried, running down the hallway and into his arms.

            “What’s the matter, love? What happened?” He asked, checking her for blood or bruises.

            “I hurt Harry,” She wailed into his shoulder.

            “Lorelai!” Harry called from the bathroom. “I’m fine, love!”

            Louis furrowed his eyebrows and went down the hallway to see Harry holding his nose, blood dripped on his counter and down Harry’s arm. “What happened?” He asked.

            “We were playing and I didn’t wait like Harry said to and I was too excited and I hit him in the face!” Lorelai cried. “I heard his nose go crack and then there was lots of blood- I’m so sorry daddy. Harry, I’m sorry!”

            “Baby,” Louis cooed, taking Lorelai into the living room. “It’s not your fault. Accidents happen. Let me get you some juice and put a movie on, so I can check on Harry, okay? He’s absolutely fine.”

            She sniffed and grabbed her blanket, covering herself and watching the tv as Louis put on a movie. He kissed the top of her head as he walked by, and he went down into the bathroom.

            “Shit, H, are you okay?” He asked once he shut the door. Harry had a wad of toilet tissue plugged up his nose, and his head was tilted back.

            “Yeah,” He said, voice rough from the clogged nose.

            “Let me see,” Louis sighed, taking Harry’s hand down.

            Harry let him pull the tissue out and wipe a wet rag along his nose and face, cleaning up the dried blood. Harry sat there quietly, sniffing every now and then as Louis’ gently cleaned his face off, slowly drifting closer.

            “You sure you’re okay?” Louis asked quietly, not breaking the bubble that had formed around them, as he dropped the rag on the counter.

            “Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Harry said quietly, gently letting one hand rest on Louis’ hip.

            Louis pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he brushed his fingers over Harry’s face, leaning in closer. _I’m going to kiss you_ , Louis thought, just as Lorelai knocked on the door and they jumped apart.

            “Harry, are you okay?” She asked.

            “Yeah!” Harry and Louis both said at the same time, their voices a little higher pitched than normal.

            Louis opened the door, and Lorelai came and sat right on Harry’s lap, taking his face in her hands so she could inspect his nose. She leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss to it. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” She said again.

            Harry pulled her in a tight hug. “It was an accident. I’m not upset with you at all, and I’ll be completely fine.”

            They walked out of the bathroom, Lorelai holding Harry’s hand tightly. “Daddy, can Harry stay for dinner? I want to keep an eye on his nose to make sure it’s okay,” She sniffed, wiping her nose, eyes still shining with tears.

            “If he wants to, of course he can,” Louis said, looking at Harry.

            “Sure, that would be fun,” Harry said.

            Lorelai sat on Harry’s lap all night as they ate pizza and watched movies together. She had a bit of separation anxiety, guilt for Harry’s nose still completely evident. Harry ended up staying the whole evening, until he helped Louis put Lorelai down for bed.

            “Sorry about that,” Louis sighed pointing to Lorelai’s door.

            “It’s okay,” Harry smiled. “You know I love her.”

            Louis smiled, “I know. Sorry about your nose, too.”

          Harry laughed. “It really was an accident. We were just being silly, covering our eyes and scaring each other, and we lost track of who’s turn it was, and our eyes were both closed, and she swung her arm out and smacked me right in the face.”

            “Ouch,” Louis winced.

            “It’s okay,” Harry laughed. “I’ll heal in a few days.”

            “She felt so guilty,” Louis shook his head. “Poor thing. She’s so sensitive.”

            “I know,” Harry sighed. “Thanks for letting me hang around tonight, I couldn’t bear to leave her when she was so upset and she kept asking if I was mad at her.”

            “Thank _you_ for staying,” Louis said.

            Harry nodded and bit his bottom lip, looking at Louis questioningly.

            “Um, about what almost happened in the bathroom, I-”

            Harry cut him off by quickly pressing his lips to Louis’. Louis hesitated in surprise, just starting to kiss Harry back as Harry pulled away quickly, and looked at Louis’ horrified. “Shit- I shouldn’t have done that! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Harry fumbled, quickly slipping his shoes on and walking out the door, leaving Louis shocked and hungry for another kiss.

           

            When Harry came oven on Monday morning, he hardly looked at Louis, going straight to Lorelai to give her a hug so she could check out his nose. He said goodbye to Louis, but didn’t say anything more than he had to that whole week. He stuck to the bare minimum, telling Louis what he and Lorelai had done and how she was, before he left as soon as possible, leaving Louis confused and hurt.

 

Friday night, Louis downed another glass of wine, trying to get Harry out of his head, when he heard a knock at the door. He shook his head before he went and answered it, somewhat surprised to see Harry standing there.

“Is Lorelai here?” Harry asked.

“No, she’s at her mum’s this week-,” Louis said.

Before he could get the last word out, Harry’s mouth was on his and his hands were gripping Louis’ hips. Louis groaned into the kiss, kicking the front door shut and gripping his hands in Harry’s hair. “Fuck, you drive me crazy,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ mouth.

“Haven’t stopped thinking about you,” Louis mumbled, pulling Harry closer to his body. “Haven’t stopped thinking about _kissing_ you. Don’t run away again.”

“No, wont. Fuck, I’ve wanted you for so long, Louis,” Harry whined, nipping Louis’ bottom lip.

Louis let one hand slip from Harry’s hair to grip his waist and pull him over to the couch. Harry went happily, sitting down when Louis pushed him, before straddling him. Louis kissed Harry long and hard, groaning into Harry’s mouth every time their cocks brushed against each other.

Harry’s hands moved to grab Louis’ arse, pressing their groins closer together. “Fuck,” Harry whined into Louis’ mouth.

“Off,” Louis mumbled, tugging at Harry’s shirt.

Harry leaned forward so Louis could pull his shirt off, before tugging Louis’ over his head. “You’re so beautiful, Lou,” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis’ neck and chest.

Louis moaned softly, unable to say anything as Harry kissed him with a sort of reverence. Harry suddenly gripped his waist tightly and flipped them, laying Louis down on the couch, hovering over him.

“Harry,” Louis breathed, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, keeping him close.

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis again, this time softer and more thoroughly. Louis fumbled with the button of Harry’s jeans, pulling the zipper down and sliding his fingers into the waistband of Harry’s boxers. Harry groaned softly, helping Louis slide his pants off in one go.

He kissed Louis again, before moving to his neck, sucking a mark into the skin there, and kissing down his chest. He sucked on Louis’ nipples until Louis was writhing and gripping Harry’s hair tightly. “Please,” Louis asked softly.

Harry kissed down his stomach and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off easily. Louis’ cock was straining against his boxers as Harry mouthed at him until Louis was sure he was leaking through his pants. “So good,” Harry mumbled before slipping Louis’ boxers off.

He threw them on the ground and immediately took Louis’ dick in his mouth, letting his hand play with Louis’ balls as he sucked him down, tongue running along the vein on the underside of Louis’ cock.

“Harry,” Louis gasped, hips twitching up hands finding the spot in Harry’s hair that he had already grown to love.

Harry moaned around him, bobbing his head a few times, pulling nearly off to suck at the head of Louis’ cock and tongue at his slit. He pulled off when Louis tugged his hair sharply and quickly found Louis’ lips.

Louis sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth, tasting himself as Harry gripped their cocks together and started jerking them off. “H,” Louis groaned, pulling away quickly. “Fuck me.”

Harry groaned into Louis’ neck, biting him sharply. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, God, it’s been _years_ since I’ve had a cock in me. Want yours,” Louis said.

“Lube,” Harry said. “Condom.”

“Bed,” Louis breathed out. “Under my bed, brown box.”

“I’ll be _right back_ ,” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Louis one more time before he ran down the hall, cupping his cock in his hand.

Louis allowed himself a moment to catch his breath, and before he could over think anything, Harry was back on him, kissing his lips. Louis sighed softly into it, kissing Harry back, grinding his hips up, seeking friction on his cock.

Harry kissed him for another minute before he sat between Louis legs, using a pillow to prop Louis’ hips up. “Ready?” Harry asked as he popped open the cap to the lube.

Louis nodded, relaxing his muscles as much as possible. Harry warmed the lube up in his hand, before he coated his middle finger and rubbed around Louis’ entrance, before he pressed it inside slowly. “Fuck,” Louis groaned, drawing out the word. Harry used his other hand to grip Louis’ cock and work over him slowly, occasionally thumbing at the head. Louis pushed back on Harry’s finger until he was moving it, finally adding a second finger. “Yes,” Louis breathed as Harry pushed his fingers in and out, spreading him open with each push.

“Lou,” Harry groaned, leaning down to bite into Louis’ thigh. “So hot, babe.”

“More, please, quick, Harry,” Louis begged. Harry pushed a third finger in, soothing Louis as he adjusted to the stretch. He pushed in deep, moving his fingers until he brushed against Louis’ prostate. “Shit,” Louis gasped, arching his hips quickly. “Harry, stop, I want you to fuck me.”

Harry pressed in one last time before withdrawing his fingers and wiping them off on his discarded shirt. Louis ripped open the condom and gave it to Harry, who rolled it on quickly. Harry looked at Louis again, leaning up for another kiss.

“Shit, am I really about to let my daughter’s nanny fuck me?” Louis said quietly.

“I fucking hope so,” Harry mumbled, kissing his neck.

Louis nodded quickly and spread his legs open wider.

Harry spread some more lube on his cock, coating himself thoroughly, before he positioned himself at Louis’ entrance and began to press inside, stopping when he got the tip in. “Fuck,” Louis yelled loudly, gripping Harry’s arm. “It’s been so long.”

Harry leaned down and kissed him softly, waiting before he pressed in again, until Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist and pushed him in completely. “Louis,” Harry panted. “Feels so good.”

Louis groaned loudly, fingernails digging into Harry’s back. “Yes,” Louis breathed softly as Harry moved his hips. “Please, more.”

Harry pulled away to watch Louis’ face as he fucked in to him in long, slow, hard thrusts. Louis closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, letting out a soft moan every time Harry hit his prostate. “Gonna take care of you,” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis’ neck as sweat broke out all over his body.

Louis let out a loud cry and nodded his head quickly.

Harry kissed him hard, fucking his hips faster as he whispered in Louis’ ear. “You’ve never had someone take care of you. I’m gonna do it. Gonna take such good care of you, Lou.”

“ _Please_ ,” Louis begged, rocking his hips to meet Harry’s thrusts.

“You deserve it, babe,” Harry panted, chasing the climax that was creeping in his body. “You always take care of everyone, and nobody’s taken care of you. Louis, _shit_ , I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

“You _are_ ,” Louis cried out, one hand reaching to stroke his own hard cock quickly in time with Harry’s thrusts.

“Come, Lou, come on,” Harry urged, voice breaking when arousal took over his body. “Come for me, babe, you can come.”

“Harry,” Louis groaned loudly. Harry held himself up on the back of the couch, letting his other hand grip over Louis’ as he jerked him off, still fucking him quickly. “Fucking hell,” Louis cried out, cum spurting on his stomach and chest as Harry fucked him through it and milked his cock, working him through his orgasm.

“Lou,” Harry groaned quickly when Louis finally opened his eyes. He pulled out quickly and ripped the condom off, fucking his fist quickly, aiming over Louis’ softening cock and the mess pooled around him.

“Come on, H,” Louis said. It was the rough, fucked out tone of his voice that sent Harry over the edge, crying Louis’ name as he came all over the older man lying underneath him.

Harry breathed heavily, coming down from his high, body completely exhausted. “Lou,” He breathed softly.

“Come here,” Louis mumbled, pulling Harry down on top of him. Harry slid between Louis and the back of the couch, ignoring the mess of their mixed cum staining their stomachs.

Harry hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Louis. Louis’ hand found his hair and scratched at it softly, as he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over them. “Sleep?” Harry mumbled.

Louis nodded and hummed, already curling into Harry’s body, letting the exhaustion of the week, and his first real fuck in years, take over.

 

When Louis woke up again, he thought he was having a heat stroke. It took him a minute to realize Harry was plastered to his back, wedged between Louis’ body and the back of the couch. Harry’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, and Harry was breathing heavily into his neck.

“Harry,” Louis mumbled, wiggling a bit.

Harry hummed and tightened his arms around Louis.

Louis sighed and unwrapped Harry’s arms from around him. “’s wrong?” Harry mumbled.

“I need to use the bathroom, love. And you’re so bloody warm, you’re going to give me a heat stroke,” Louis smiled softly, brushing the hair from Harry’s face.

“Hmpf,” Harry mumbled, eyes still closed.

“Alright, come on, you giant. Into bed,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him off the couch.

Harry finally got up, hardly opening his eyes as he followed Louis to his bedroom. Louis led Harry to the bed where he immediately curled up under the covers while Louis went to the bathroom.

When he got out, he turned the light off and quietly walked over to his side of the bed. He hesitated for a minute, before he moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. Harry’s body seemed to relax more as he let out a soft sigh. “Night, Lou,” Harry mumbled.

“Night, H,” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck before they both drifted off to sleep again.

 

The next time Louis woke up, it was still dark outside and his phone was ringing. He groaned and rolled away from Harry to check his phone, sitting up quickly when he saw Nicole’s name. “Hello?” He answered quickly.

“Louis?” Nicole asked, voice slightly panicked.

“Nic, what’s wrong? Is Lorelai okay?” He asked.

Harry sat up next to him in the bed, looking at him worried. “Shit, I don’t know what’s wrong!” Nicole said. “She was fine all afternoon and she ate dinner and I gave her a bath, but now she’s got a fever and she’s crying and asking for you and said her throat is sore and it’s like she has some red spots on her face and she threw up a few times!”

“What did she eat today?” Louis asked, getting out of bed and getting his clothes on.

“We just had pizza for dinner, and I had some left over key lime pie from work so we had that for dessert-”

“Nicole!” Louis yelled, cutting her off. “She’s fucking allergic to limes!”

Harry’s eyes got wide before he helped Louis get dressed. “Shit!” Nicole cried.

“In her overnight bag. In the side zipper pocket is her epi-pen,” Louis said.

“Got it,” Nicole replied.

“Pull the blue safety top off. Press it into the side of her thigh firmly, through her clothes. Hold it there for 30 seconds, then take it off. Take her to the hospital as soon as you’re done, I’ll meet you there,” He said.

“Okay. Yeah, okay, we’ll meet you there,” Nicole said.

Louis hung up his phone, and took his keys and jacket from Harry’s hand. “Will she be okay?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, “Yeah, she will.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Harry asked.

Louis groaned and paused for the first time since he got the phone call. “You have no idea how badly I want you to come with me,” Louis said, cupping the side of Harry’s face. “But I’m not ready to explain anything to Lorelai or Nicole and I can’t explain you being with me in the middle of a Friday night.”

“Yeah, okay. I understand,” Harry nodded.

Louis leaned in and kissed him softly. “I’ll call you as soon as I have an update on her.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, kissing Louis one more time before he left.

 

Louis rushed to the hospital, just barely beating Nicole and Lorelai there. He ran over to her car to take Lorelai out of her booster seat. “Hi love, how you feeling?” He asked, feeling her forehead and carrying her inside with Nicole close behind.

“Sick, daddy,” She said softly, wrapping her arms around Louis’ neck.

“I know, princess. We’re going to make sure you feel all better though,” He mumbled as he kissed her forehead.

They checked in and got Lorelai on an IV right away. The epinephrine had started to work be the time she got to the hospital, clearing her throat and face up. Nicole was crying, keeping her distance while the doctor checked Lorelai out and Louis held her hand.

When the doctor and nurses left, Louis went over to Nicole and wrapped her in a hug. “I’m such a bad mother, I’m so sorry, Louis. I’m so, so sorry,” She sobbed.

He rubbed her back and looked over at Lorelai. “I’m glad you called me. Did you forget she was allergic?”

Nicole nodded. “I just wasn’t thinking.”

“She’s okay,” Louis sighed, letting Nicole go so he could sit over next to Lorelai again.

“How are you feeling, Lor?” Louis asked.

“Sleepy,” She mumbled, her little eyelids fluttering.

“That’s just the medicine, love. You can go to sleep. Your body needs rest,” Louis said, kissing her on the forehead and turning the lights off, before he stood next to Nicole. “You should go home and get some rest,” He said to her. “You’re exhausted.”

She hesitated, and then nodded. “Call me in the morning, okay?”

“Will do,” Louis nodded.

Nicole gave Lorelai a kiss before she walked out. Louis sighed and sat next to Lorelai, playing with her hair until she fell asleep.

He pulled out his phone and walked into the hallway before he called Harry.

“Lou?” Harry answered.

“Hey,” Louis sighed.

“How is she?”

“She’s okay,” Louis answered. “She’s sleeping now; she’s on fluids and stuff. I’m gong to stay here until she wakes up and the doctor said she can go home tomorrow.”

“Good,” Harry sighed. “I’m glad she’s okay. How are _you_?”

Louis let out a chuckle. “I don’t even know. I’m scared, and I’m tired, and I’m a whole lot of other things.”

“Do you want me to come down there?” Harry asked.

“Please,” Louis asked quietly. “Yeah.”

“What room are you in?” Harry asked.

“302,” Louis answered.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Louis found himself in Harry’s arms, sitting on the folding bed the hospital had put in Lorelai’s room. Tears stung his eyes as Harry soothingly rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. “It’s okay, Lou. She’s okay. She’s going to be fine.”

“I know,” Louis whispered, pulling away from Harry. “It’s just. I try so damn hard to keep her safe. And I hate those two and a half days a month that she’s away from me because I don’t know how she’s doing. And Nicole is just so fucking forgetful. How do you forget that your kid is allergic to something?”

“I don’t know. People make mistakes,” Harry said.

“People shouldn’t make careless mistakes that put their kids in the hospital,” Louis shook his head.

“I know. I know you’re upset, Louis. But she is okay. She’s going to be fine, and I think you should get some rest. You’ll feel so much better,” Harry suggested.

Louis nodded and laid down on the bed, pulling Harry down with him. “Will you stay?”

“Of course, babe,” Harry promised, as Louis curled into his side. Harry pulled the blanket up around them and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair until he dozed off.

 

When Louis woke up again, Harry was pressing a soft kiss to his forehead to wake him up. “Lou, Lorelai’s waking up.”

Louis sat up quickly, wiping his hands over his face, before he walked over to Lorelai’s bed. “Hi daddy,” She sighed softly.

Louis smiled and sat on the edge of her bead. “Hey, my baby girl. How are you feeling?”

“Throat’s not scratchy anymore,” She said. “I’m just tired. Can I go home with you?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, love, you’re coming home with me.”

“Good,” She smiled as her eyes looked around the room, and lit up as they landed on Harry. “Harry!”

“Hey, Lor,” He smiled, walking over to the other side of Lorelai’s bed and taking her other hand. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. I was worried about you.”

“I’m okay,” She reassured him.

“Knock, knock,” Nicole called from the door.

Louis turned to see her looking at them with a questioning look on her face. “Hi, mommy,” Lorelai said.

Harry got up and stood against the wall, leaving room for Nicole to go see her daughter. “Hi, babe. How are you doing today?”

“Better,” Lorelai nodded.

“Good,” Nicole said. “Louis, can I see you for a second?”

“Yeah,” He nodded, kissing Lorelai on the forehead before he followed Nicole out to the hallway, giving Harry a small wink as he passed by.

“Who is that in there?” She asked.

“That’s Harry. Lorelai’s nanny,” Louis said.

“Are you dating him?” She asked.

“Sorry, what?” Louis asked in disbelief.

“Because if you are, I think you really need to reconsider it,” She went on. “Things could get really confusing, really fast for Lorelai and-”

“Nicole,” Louis cut her off. “Listen, I know you’re her mother, but you see Lorelai two days a month. I’m pretty damn sure I know how to take care of my daughter and what’s best for her. Lorelai is, and always will be, my number one priority in every single thing that I do, and in every decision I make. I am not dating Harry, but if we ever do decide to date, I know how to keep my relationship with him completely separate from Lorelai so she won’t get confused or hurt. I know you want what’s best for her, but please don’t tell me how to parent her, when you only see her one weekend a month, sometimes not even that often.”

“I gave birth to her-”

“And then you left her two days later!” Louis cut her off. “We didn’t see you for over a year. You can’t only be a parent when it’s convenient for you, Nicole. She has to be your number one priority, and she’s not. Right now, you’re more concerned about partying on the weekends and doing drugs and getting wasted. Lorelai told me about last month- how a guy she didn’t know slept over. I didn’t want to say anything, but fucking hell, Nic! If you don’t want her, I’d be more than happy to never send her over there with you. It kills me when she’s gone, and if you can’t go two nights without a random fuck, then I think you have bigger problems. I mean, did you even think about that fact that your daughter was there! He could have done something to her, and the fact that you didn’t- you’re just so careless when it comes to her!”

Nicole stared at Louis, eyes wide with shock, and he calmed his breathing. He’d been meaning to talk to Nicole for months about her behavior with Lorelai, but it never seemed important enough, until her carelessness landed Lorelai in the hospital.

Lorelai’s doctor came up to them, and Louis followed him into the room. He held his daughters hand as she got her final check up, and he signed the papers to dismiss her from the hospital.

Nicole completely ignored Louis as she gave Lorelai a kiss before she left. Louis carried Lorelai out to the car, feeling relieved to have his daughter in his arms, where she was safe.

Harry followed them out to the car, helping Louis load their stuff. As soon as Louis had Lorelai buckled into her seat, he turned to Harry and gave him a hug. “Thank you,” He whispered quietly.

Harry pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head before he pulled away. “You’re welcome. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“I will,” Louis promised.

Harry waved goodbye, and Louis drove off.

 

Louis spent that Saturday night with Lorelai sleeping on him as he watched movies with her, and didn’t let her out of his sight. He cancelled his meetings for Monday and Tuesday and emailed his boss and secretary, telling them what had happened and that he’d be taking a few days off to spend with Lorelai.

Midnight came, and Louis couldn’t bring himself to move, so he tugged the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around him and his daughter as they slept.

Sunday passed much of the same way. He spoiled Lorelai, ordering her favorite pizza and letting her do whatever she wanted. He could still see the traces of the medicine in her body; her face was pale and she was always cold, and she slept more. The doctor sent home a packet with Louis and he knew all of these things were normal, but he still hated seeing her not feeling well. He knew she was going to be fine, but at this point, everything he was doing was more for his sanity than hers. The terror that took over his whole body when he got the phone call and drove to the hospital was still there, and he was having a hard time shaking the feeling.

Sunday night, he and Lorelai fell asleep in his bed, which was more comfortable for them both. Louis spent a little extra time watching her sleep peacefully before he was finally able to drift off.

Monday morning, a loud knock on the door woke Louis up too early. “Shit,” He mumbled, quickly getting up to answer it before whoever the hell it was woke Lorelai up.

He opened the door quickly, still about ninety percent asleep, he gawked at Harry. “What’re you doing here?” He asked.

“Uh, working?” Harry replied.

“Shit,” Louis shook his head. “Come in, yeah. Dammit, I forgot to text or call you. I took off today and tomorrow for Lorelai, so we don’t really need you-”

“Harry!” Lorelai called, running to give Harry a hug.

“Hiya, love, how’re you feeling?” He asked her.

“Still tired, but I feel pretty good,” She said. “Can we make pancakes this morning?”

“Lor, daddy’s off today, remember? Harry doesn’t need-”

“I don’t mind,” Harry cut him off with a small knowing smile. “Lor, why don’t you go get your apron on and I’ll be there in a second.” She nodded and ran into the kitchen. When she was out of sight, Harry walked up to Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling the tired father into his arms, and leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I was planning on making you breakfast the other day, so I guess I can do that now. Unfortunately, I can’t quite wake you up the way I planned-”

Louis cut him off with a loud groan, still just a few words away from getting a proper stiffy. “Don’t,” He mumbled softly, leaning against Harry.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ ear, “Was gonna wake you up with a proper blowjob, then I was gonna ride you.”

“Harry,” Louis gasped, getting harder in his sweatpants.     

Harry let out a chuckle and pulled away, leaning in to give Louis a short kiss on the lips, leaving Louis begging for more. “I’m going to make breakfast with Lorelai, you go have a shower.”

Louis let out a frustrated sigh, but nodded; Harry laughed at his obvious erection in his pants, and Louis left him with a glare.

Louis started the shower and quickly got in, sighing when the warm water hit his skin. He wasted no time gripping his hard cock, working his hand over himself as he moaned softly. He cursed Nicole again for cheating him out of another good thing, as he thought about Harry’s mouth wrapped around his cock. He bit his lip as he drew closer to his orgasm; the taste of Harry’s lips still lingered on his, as he pathetically chased the feeling, letting out a strangled moan of “Harry, fuck,” as he came on his hand and the water washed it away.

He leaned against the wall of the shower for a minute, catching his breath and letting his heart rate slow, before he thoroughly cleaned himself up. He opted not to shave or do his hair, quickly towel drying it and letting it fall in a fringe as he got dressed.

He smiled when he walked down the hallway, hearing Lorelai chatter on to Harry about what she and Louis had done that weekend. “Something smells fantastic,” Louis said as he entered the kitchen.

“We made pancakes, daddy!! And strawberries and whipped cream, for you, because you like them and I don’t. I’ll just have syrup and butter on mine. And Harry made me one shaped like Mickey Mouse, daddy, look!” She exclaimed.

Louis listened intently, nodding in all the right places. “That sounds lovely, Lor, thank you so much,” He said, kissing her on the top of her head.

“Thank you,” He smiled, bumping his hip into Harry’s as he passed by.

“You’re welcome,” Harry smiled, throwing a wink Louis’ way when Lorelai wasn’t looking.

They sat and ate breakfast together, talking and laughing, and by the end of it, Louis’ cheeks were hurting from how much he was smiling. He felt warm all over, happiness finally taking over every single worried feeling he’d felt the last few days with Lorelai. She was smiling and laughing, and so was Harry, and it made Louis indescribably fond.

“Daddy?” Lorelai asked.

“Yes, love?”

“Can Harry stay over today, even though you’re not working?” She pleaded.

Louis looked at Harry with his eyebrows raised. Harry smiled and nodded. “If he wants to, he’s more than welcome.”

“Harry?” She asked, looking at him.

“I would love to, babe,” He grinned at her.

“Oh, yay!” She clapped her hands excitedly. “Can we go to the park?”

Louis bit his lip and hesitated. “Okay, but we can’t stay too long, love. You still need lots of rest.”

“Okay! Thank you, dad,” She smiled. “I’ll go get dressed.”

“Alright love,” He laughed.

Harry got up and started putting dishes in the sink, so Louis followed. “Thanks for breakfast,” He smiled softly.

Harry turned around to face Louis and smiled at him. “You’re welcome.”

Louis sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and hugged him, resting his head on Harry’s chest. “Thank you for being here for me.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed the top of his head. “You’re welcome. And I can honestly say that there isn’t anywhere else I’d want to be.”

Louis looked up, smiling as he cupped Harry’s face and pulled him down into a kiss, pressing their lips together for just a moment before he heard Lorelai’s door open. He pressed against Harry harder for just a split second, before he pulled away and stepped back.

Harry smiled at Louis, and then turned around to finish the dishes, as Lorelai came into the kitchen.

“You look great, love,” Louis smiled at her. “Come on, into the bathroom so I can do your hair.”

Louis let his daughter lead the way into the bathroom, where he brushed her long straight hair, the same color as Nicole’s, darker than his with a subtle red tint in it. He pulled it back into a ponytail, making sure it was tight before he led her into the living room.

He helped her put on her shoes and grabbed a jacket for both of them, leaving the house with Harry behind them. Harry buckled Lorelai into her seat, before getting into the passenger seat. “All ready?” Louis asked.

“Yes, daddy!” Lorelai answered.

Harry gave Louis a wink, making Louis roll his eyes as he drove them to the park. He had to resist the strong urge to rest his hand on Harry’s thigh as they drove, but he kept up chatter with Harry and Lorelai to keep him distracted.

When they got to the park, Harry unbuckled Lorelai and she ran over to the playground. They followed her over, taking a seat next to each other on the bench where they could watch over her. “You really don’t have to spend your day off with us,” Louis said, looking over at Harry.

Harry looked back at him with an odd look on his face. “Honestly, I really want to. If that’s okay with you.”

Louis smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

“So who watched Lorelai before I did?” Harry asked.

“My sister, Lottie,” Louis smiled. “She got into some trouble back home in Donny, so I had her come stay with me for a summer, and she fell head over heels in love with Lorelai. It’s hard not to. That was right after Lorelai was born, and it did wonders for Lottie, so she lived with me and helped me watch Lorelai. She just got engaged to her boyfriend though, so she moved in with him in Manchester, and she’s planning the wedding and all. So I needed to find someone new.”

“That’s really nice that you let her live with you. Is she your only sibling?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis laughed. “No, I’m the oldest. I’ve got six younger siblings. Lottie, then there’s Felicite, Phoebe and Daisy are twins, then there’s Ernest and Doris, they’re the youngest. They’re actually just a few months older than Lorelai. We’re a all actually a big lot of half siblings. Sorry, it’s just confusing. ”

“No, it’s okay,” Harry laughed. “That must have been great, growing up with all those siblings.”

Louis nodded, focusing on Lorelai who was climbing up to the slide. “Yeah, it had it’s ups and downs. Mum had to work really hard to support us, so I helped raise the girls a lot. And things were rough when she and Mark got divorced. That was a really dark time in my life and we really don’t need to go there,” He laughed it off.

Harry nodded, not pressing the subject. “I understand.”

“How about you, eh?” Louis asked.

“I’ve got one older sister; it’s just the two of us. Our parents got divorced when we were younger, but our dad was always around. Mum got remarried, so we have a stepbrother, but we don’t see him too often. My stepdad is great though.”

“It’s a bit chaotic, isn’t it? Trying to do birthdays and holidays with two different sides of the family?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it get’s a bit stressful.”

            “What do you like to do for fun? What do you do on the weekends?” Louis asked.

            Harry shrugged. “Honestly, not a whole lot. I don’t like to go out and party. It just isn’t fun to me. I like drinking if I’m with someone but I usually just stay home on the weekends and clean my apartment and stuff.”

            “Mate, that sounds absolutely boing as hell,” Louis laughed.

            Harry chuckled and nodded. “I did a lot of partying when I was younger. Got wrapped up in some not so great things; it didn’t take long for me to realize that was not the life for me, so I cut off a lot of friends and changed. I’m much happier now.”

            “Good,” Louis smiled, bumping shoulders with him. “You live by yourself?”

            Harry nodded. “My roommates are what got me into trouble, so I kind of wanted to start all over, by myself. I like it though. It’s nice to go home after a long day and not have to worry about who else is over or what they’re all doing.”

            Louis nodded, understandably. “I get that. When Nicole left, part of me wanted to say home with my mum and get all the help possible, but a bigger part of me needed to start new. So I took my savings, packed up and moved to London. I miss my family, but its good for Lorelai and I to have our own life.

            “I really admire you,” Harry said. “Raising Lorelai like you do, it’s just incredible. And she’s the most special girl in the world. I cannot imagine being in your place.”

            “Thank you,” Louis smiled. “It was really hard at first- it still is. But it’s so worth it to me. I can’t imagine my life any other way. I’m so blessed that I get to have her in my life.”

            “I am too,” Harry smiled. “I’m lucky you chose me to watch her.”

            “It all just felt so right. For me, and for her,” Louis said.

            “Still does,” Harry said quietly.

            Louis nodded, “Yeah,” He whispered, brushing his hand against Harry’s thigh.

            Harry let out a soft sigh, and Louis noticed his eyes flutter shut for a moment. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to pin Harry up against the nearest tree and snog him senseless; he had to remind himself that they were at a park, and his daughter was playing on jungle gym right in front of him. He pressed his thumb into Harry’s thigh once, before he pulled away.

            Harry looked over and smiled at him. “How’d you do it?” He asked, rather suddenly.

            “Do what?” Louis asked.

            “Survive,” Harry laughed. “How’d you raise such an amazing daughter, and be such a good father? Like, I know you had your sister’s help but did you ever just want to give up?”

            Louis nodded. “Yeah, of course I did. It was really hard. It’s still hard, being a single dad. But on the nights when I’d just break down and cry because I didn’t know what to do, I’d just go sit in her room. When she was still a baby, I’d just watch her sleep, and seeing her so peaceful somehow calmed me down too. When she got a little older, I’d go sit in her room and sometimes she would wake up, and she’s just come sit on my lap. She didn’t make a sound, she just sat there and hugged me until she fell asleep. Like she knew I was going crazy. She still does that sometimes, and it warms my heart so much. She’ll just come sit on my lap and not say a word. And those are the real moments where I know how much it’s all worth it.”

            “Harry!” Lorelai called.

            “Yeah, babe?” He asked.

            “Can you come help me on the monkey bars? You’re taller than daddy,” She said.

            “Excuse me!” Louis said.

            “She’s got you there,” Harry winked as he got up and went over to Lorelai. Louis watched them, both beaming at each other as Harry helped her across. His chest grew tighter and he felt tears sting his eyes. He quickly wiped them and shook his head. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Lottie.

            _I am so, unbelievably fucking happy right now. I’ll have to call you soon. Love you._

He sent the text, and then got up to join Harry and Lorelai.

 

            By the time they got home that afternoon, Lorelai was exhausted. They’d stop to pick up lunch on their way home, so she was full and happy. Louis carried her inside, half asleep on his shoulder. After he put her down for a nap, he went into the living room and sat next to Harry on the couch.

            “Hi,” Harry smiled.

            “Hi,” Louis said softly. “Thanks for coming with us today.”

            “Thanks for letting me,” Harry said.

            Louis nodded and looked Harry over, a wave of arousal and excitement flowing through his body. “I really want to kiss you,” He said.

            “Please do,” Harry mumbled, before he pulled Louis into a kiss.

            Louis moaned into it immediately, cupping Harry’s face as they kissed. Harry’s hands grabbed at his waist, holding Louis closer to him. Louis let his hands trace back to Harry’s neck, and he let his fingers run through Harry’s hair.

            Harry pulled out of the kiss and groaned softly, letting Louis kiss down his neck and back up again. “Come here,” Louis mumbled.

            Harry kissed Louis again and straddled him on the couch while they made out. The room was quiet, save for the soft moans they’d occasionally let slip out. Louis’ hands never left Harry’s hair, alternating between scratching his scalp and tugging on his hair.

            Harry kissed up and down Louis’ neck, biting on his ear and occasionally grinding down into Louis, softly. The kissed each other senseless until they were both hard in their pants, and it was impossible to ignore the stiff outline of their cocks. “Can’t,” Louis finally groaned, pulling away from Harry’s lips. They were bright red and swollen. His face was red and he was panting heavily. “I fucking want to so bad, but I can’t- not with Lorelai here.”

            Harry nodded, grinding down into Louis one more time subconsciously, before he rolled off of Louis. “Sorry,” He mumbled.

            Louis groaned and leaned over to kiss him again. “Don’t be sorry.”

            “I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Harry nodded, getting up quickly. Louis bit his lip at the sight of Harry’s hard cock through his pants. He heard Harry shut the door, and couldn’t resist taking a step down the hallway. He paused at the bathroom door, listening to Harry inside. “Shit,” Harry panted quietly. Louis heard his breathing pick up, then a soft moan and the quiet sound of, “Louis, fuck,” followed by a low groan.

He closed his eyes and dug his palm into the outline of his dick, before he went to his room and shut the door. He laid on the bed and quickly undid his pants, pulling his hard cock out. He let out a quick breath of relief as he worked himself quickly. He thought of Harry’s bright red lips and the soft sounds he’d just heard in the bathroom, and he was quickly coming with a cry into his hand of “Harry.”

He gave himself a moment to come down from his orgasm, then wiped his hand off on a tissue, and threw it in the trash. He opened his door, glad to see the bathroom empty. He went in and washed his hands, before he went back out into the living room.

Harry was on the couch and looked up at him with a soft smile. He looked much more relaxed, as Louis was sure he did too. “Sorry-“

“Don’t apologize,” Harry said. “It’s okay. Come here.”

Harry sat sideways on the couch and pulled Louis between his legs, letting Louis rest his back against Harry’s chest as Harry wrapped his arms around him. Louis sighed and let his head relax against Harry’s neck. “This is nice,” He said quietly.

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed.

Louis rested his hands over Harry’s, letting their fingers intertwine. “You’ve made me forget everything that happened with Lorelai this weekend.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Harry smiled, kissing the back of Louis’ hair.

Louis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, repeatedly. He pulled it out, rolling his eyes at the multiple texts from Lottie.

_Why???_

_What’s going on? A boy?_

_Oh how’s my niece?????????_

_Hey I’m coming down to London to do some wedding stuff this weekend, can I crash with you? I’ll be there Friday afternoon until Sunday night._

_Lou??_

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

_Yes, you can stay with us. Lorelai is doing great. Talk to you about it all when you get here. Can you babysit Saturday night???_

She responded immediately.

_Of course. Just make sure you tell me everything. Love you, give Lor kisses for me._

Louis smiled and put his phone away. “What are you doing this weekend?”

“Nothing,” Harry shrugged.

Louis smiled and turned so he could face Harry. “My sister is coming down and spending the weekend with us, and she’ll watch Lorelai for me on Saturday night. Do you want to go out? On a date?”

Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss him. “Yes. I want that very much.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded. “Okay, good.” Harry laughed and shook his head, hugging Louis tighter. “I’m really happy,” Louis said softly.

“I am too,” Harry sighed. “And I’m glad you’re happy. You deserve it.”

Louis sighed and pressed his body tighter into Harry’s. “I want to fall asleep like this,” He whispered.

Harry hugged him tighter and kissed the back of his head. “You can. I’ll wake you up if I hear Lorelai,” Harry promised.

Louis hummed and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them with it. “Thanks, H.”

Harry hummed softly and nuzzled into Louis’ hair, peppering him with soft kisses until he fell asleep.

 

“You’re wrong. Both of you,” Louis said, shaking head.

“Am not!” Lorelai argued.

“I think your dad is just mad that he’s outnumbered,” Harry whispered loudly to Lorelai, winking at Louis.

“I am not!” Louis groaned.

“Then why are you so upset?” Harry giggled.

Fucking giggled. He was making it hard for Louis to keep up his mock angry mood. “I’m upset because both my daughter and her nanny have very wrong opinions about something very important.”

“We’re not wrong daddy!” Lorelai laughed.

“In no world, ever, ever, _ever_ , is The Princess and the Frog better than The Lion King,” Louis said.

“Well what if we watch The Lion King after we have pizza?” Lorelai asked.

Louis crossed his arms and pouted. “I cannot believe I’m outnumbered,” He huffed.

Harry and Lorelai both grinned and gave each other a hi-five. Lorelai went to go put the movie in, and Harry sneaked in a quick kiss. “Careful,” Louis laughed, glancing at Lorelai who had her back turned toward them.

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Harry grinned, leaning in to whisper in Louis' ear. “I love kissing you too much. Want to do it all the time.”

“H,” Louis groaned softly, low in his throat. He gripped the hair at the base of Harry’s neck tightly, pressing a biting kiss to his neck, before he pulled away.

“Go it,” Lorelai said.

“Good,” Louis grinned, patting the couch. “Come sit with us.”

She walked over to them and squeezed in between Harry and Louis. Louis put his arm around her, discretely letting his hand find a spot in Harry’s hair. Harry shivered when Louis started playing with it, running his fingers through it and gripping it tightly, occasionally giving it a little tug, before letting it go and he started all over again.

By the time the movie was over, Louis realized he didn’t pay attention to any of it, too distracted by the way Harry would freeze when Louis scratched a particular spot on his neck, or his breathing would become heavier when Louis gripped his hair tightly.

He was grateful for the blanket covering the three of them, hiding his semi, and a boner he was nearly certain Harry was sporting. “Love, why don’t you go potty before we put in the next movie and I’ll order the pizza, yeah?” Louis asked.

“Okay,” Lorelai grinned, hopping off the couch.

The second the bathroom door shut, Harry’s body went completely lax on the couch and he arched his head into Louis’ hand. “Lou,” He groaned low. “You’re killing me.”

Louis grinned and quickly leaned over, sharply turning Harry’s head, and gripping his face with his free hand. Louis leaned in and kissed him deep and rough, while keeping it quick. Harry whined when he pulled away. “I’m having too much fun though.”

Harry chased his lips, but they both pulled away when the bathroom door opened again. Harry looked at Louis pleadingly. Louis winked and gave his hair one more sharp tug before he let go of Harry’s hair for the first time in nearly two hours.

“Daddy has to go get the number in the kitchen,” Louis said, just as Lorelai walked in. “Thought I had it in my phone.”

“Are you getting pepperoni?” Lorelai asked.

“Of course, babe,” Louis said.

He got off the couch and went into the kitchen where he called the pizza place and placed their order. Just as he hung up the phone, Harry walked into the kitchen, eyes blown wide and hand doing a poor job of covering his boner. Louis walked to the other side of the fridge where they’d be out of sight if Lorelai walked in. Harry walked over, and Louis quickly pinned him against the wall. “I’m so hard, Lou,” Harry whined softly.

Louis kissed him roughly, grinding his hips against Harry’s once. “Sorry, babe,” Louis said, sincere for the first time. “Couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

“Please,” Harry begged so softly, Louis almost missed the word. “Shit, no, I know, we can’t. Just want you so bad.”

Louis smiled and kissed his neck. “How’s this. If you can control yourself for a few more hours, once Lorelai is sound asleep, I’ll take care of you.”

Harry groaned, hips stuttering out against Louis’ so hard, he could feel the press of Harry’s cock. “Yes. Please, yes. I can be good.”

“You can be a good boy for me?” Louis asked.

Harry let out a loud breath followed by another whine. “Louis, fucking shit. Don’t go there or I’m going to cream myself right the fuck now.”

“Sorry,” Louis grinned, gripping Harry’s cock through his pants once. “Go sit down. And for the love of God, do not let my daughter see that.”

Harry threw his head back and bit his lip, taking a moment to contain himself before he awkwardly covered his boner and walked back into the living room. Louis dug the heel of his palm into his pants once to get himself under control, before he followed Harry out there.

By the end of The Lion King, all three of them had shed at least one tear when Mufasa died, and they had finished almost two pizza’s. Lorelai was half asleep against Louis, and he and Harry had been eye fucking for almost half an hour.

When the credits rolled, Louis got up and whispered in Harry’s ear, “Clean this up. I don’t want to be smelling pizza while I’m sucking your cock.”

Harry groaned and rolled his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Louis smirked and picked up Lorelai. “Night, Harry,” She yawned.

“Night, love bug,” He blew her a kiss.

Louis carried her down the hall and helped her wash up and change into her pajamas, before he tucked her into bed and read her a book. “Daddy?” She said, before he left.

“Yeah, baby?”

“I had fun today with both you and Harry here. I like it,” She yawned.

He smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. “I had fun today too. Night, princess.”

“Night,” She said.

He walked out and shut her door, taking a moment to appreciate what she said. His heart melted a little at the thought of spending many more days like this one. All of his days, to be honest. He shook the thought from his head before he let it grow any bigger.

He walked down into the living room where Harry had cleaned everything up. He heard him in the kitchen, humming while he did the dishes. He walked in, smiling when he saw Harry. He was getting too used to having Harry in their lives; he didn’t ever want to go back to how it was before.

He walked over quietly and looped his arms around Harry’s waist, hugging him tightly and kissing the back of his neck. “You didn’t have to do the dishes, love.”

“Wanted to help,” Harry said, breath slightly shaky.

“You wanna keep washing dishes, or do you want me to suck your dick?” Louis asked, letting a hand trace down to Harry’s crotch where he palmed him.

Harry leaned back in to Louis and turned the water off, feeling for a towel so he could dry his hands off. “That one. Number two, please,” Harry said.

Louis smiled and turned Harry around, pulling his face down to meet Louis’. He kissed Harry thoroughly, letting his tongue trace over Harry’s and suck Harry’s into his mouth. Harry moaned softly, letting Louis kiss him as much as he wanted. Louis let his hand trace down over Harry’s shirt and down his chest and stomach, until he gripped Harry’s cock through his pants. “Did you ever go soft?” He asked.

Harry shook his head. “Tried. Kept thinking about you though.”

Louis shook his head and took Harry’s hand, leading him into the living room. He pushed Harry down on the couch and straddled him. “You’ve been hard for a while then, yeah?”

Louis leaned in to kiss him again, before he pulled away and waited for an answer. “Feel like I’ve been hard since I fucking met you,” Harry said.

Louis grinned and kissed Harry again, this time taking advantage of having the upper hand. He made Harry tilt his head up to kiss him, occasionally grinding down into him. “Your mouth is fucking sinful, babe,” Louis said.

Harry gripped Louis hips and started grinding up into them faster. “Kiss me again,” He begged.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hands and pulled him off his hips. He leaned in and blew over Harry’s ear before whispering into it. “Don’t you want your reward for being a good boy for me?”

“Shit,” Harry gasped, nodding his head quickly. “Yeah.”

Louis grinned and kiss him quickly, before he got down on his knees on the floor between Harry’s legs. Louis pushed Harry’s shirt up and kissed his stomach down to where his boxers started. He fumbled with the button and zip of Harry’s pants before he pulled them down to Harry’s thighs in one go. “Mmm, there we go,” Louis hummed, taking Harry’s rock hard dick in his hand.

“Lou, please,” Harry begged.

Louis kissed around the base of Harry’s cock, tugging on the short hairs with his teeth, before he kissed his way up to the tip. Harry’s breathing turned ragged as Louis licked at the head, sucking the pre-cum and taking Harry down his throat. Harry cried out, then muffled his sounds with his hand.

Louis wasted no time, taking pity on Harry and the hours or foreplay they’d done. He let one hand cup Harry’s balls, tugging on them slightly, then squeezing them. He sucked Harry down, swallowing over the head of Harry’s cock when he tasted drips of pre-cum.

“Lou,” Harry gasped, gripping Louis’ hair to anchor himself.

Louis pulled off and licked from the base to the tip again, before he let his tongue trace the ridge at Harry’s cockhead.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned. “Lou, I’m gonna come.”

Louis nodded and hummed before he went back down on Harry, sucking him quickly as he bobbed his head. Harry pulled on his hair in warning, but Louis ignored it and took him farther.

“Shit,” Harry gasped as he came in Louis’ mouth, Louis sucking him through it until he was dry and sensitive.

Louis pulled off with a wet pop, and Harry threw his head back on the couch. Louis kissed his thigh before he tucked Harry back in his pants, and he straddled Harry’s lap carefully, kissing his neck as he came back down. “Good?” Louis asked.

“So, _so_ fucking good,” Harry mumbled. “Your turn.”

Harry reached down to palm Louis through his pants, but he was met with a soft cock and a wet spot.

“No fucking way,” Harry gaped at him. “You did not come in your pants.”

Louis shrugged. “I really like sucking cock, and it’s been a _long_ time since I’ve got to do it.”

“You are unreal,” Harry groaned, kissing Louis.

Louis smiled and let Harry kiss him until they were pliant on the couch.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past ten- they’d been wrapped up in each other for over two hours. Louis sighed and let his hand run down Harry’s chest and rest low on his groin, right above his soft cock. “I should go to bed,” He mumbled.

Harry hummed and kissed Louis’ neck softly. “And I should go.”

Louis let his arm wrap tightly around Harry’s waist, holding him close. “I don’t want you to.”

Harry’s eyes drifted closed as he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. “I don’t either.”

“So stay?” Louis asked, voice shy.

“Lorelai,” Harry said, like that was an answer.

Louis nodded. “I know.”

“I want to. You have no idea how badly I want to stay the night, Lou, and wake up with you in my arms, but we can’t. Not until we figure this whole thing out,” Harry said.

Louis nodded. “Lorelai can’t get hurt. No matter what ever happens, I can’t let her get hurt.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “I never want to hurt her.”

Louis nodded. “So I’ll see you Wednesday morning?”

Harry nodded and stood up, pulling Louis with him. Louis walked him over to the door, and pinned Harry up against the wall, kissing him thoroughly, before Harry whispered a soft goodbye.

 

The next few days were nearly impossible for Louis to get through. All he could think about was Harry’s lips on his, Harry in his arms, and Harry’s cock pressed against his. He _craved_ it, more than he’d craved anything. When Harry got there in the mornings, he wanted to pin him against the kitchen wall and snog him senseless for hours. When he got home in the evenings, he wanted to put Lorelai to bed early and gag himself on Harry’s cock. It was nearly unbearable for him.

On Friday, Louis took a half-day off work, to meet Lottie when she got there. He got home, and Lorelai was bouncing off the walls with excitement to see her aunt. Harry was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement to see Louis.

“Hi,” He mumbled in Louis’ ear, while Lorelai was in her room planning all the fun things she would do with Lottie. “How was work?”

“Good,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry softly. “Are you ready to meet my sister?”

Harry nodded, leaning in to kiss Louis’ neck. “Ready for her to watch Lorelai tomorrow so we can finally go out,” Harry said.

Louis hummed and let his eyes close, running his fingers through Harry’s hair while Harry bit along his neck. “It’s been a week since I’ve had your cock in me and I already feel like it’s been forever,” Louis said.

Harry groaned. “Do you have a thing for getting me hard when neither of us can do a damn thing about it?” Harry asked.

Louis smirked, using his hand to quickly grope Harry through his pants. “Maybe.”

“Lou-”

Harry’s protest was cut off by a knock on the door. Louis and Harry separated quickly as Lorelai came running down the hall screaming “Auntie Lottie!”

Louis got up to open the door, greeting his sister with a hug. “Hi, Lots,” He smiled.

“Hey, Lou!” She said, before she bent down to pick Lorelai up. “How’s my niece?”

“Good!” Lorelai smiled. “I missed you. I’m so glad you’re here for the weekend!”

“Lottie, come here,” Louis said, leading her into the living room where Harry was. “This is Harry. He’s- he’s Lorelai’s nanny,” He said.

“Hi,” Lottie said.

“Hello,” Harry smiled, face still red from Louis’ words earlier.

Lottie turned and looked at Louis with a knowing smirk on her face. “What?” Louis asked quietly.

Lottie hummed. “Does he have anything to do with the reason that you’re so happy?”

Both Louis and Harry’s cheeks went red. “Thought so,” Lottie smile. “Hey Lorelai, how would you like to come with me to do some wedding shopping? I have to pick out flowers, and do cake testing, and maybe we can get your dress! We’ll have a full auntie-niece day!”

“Can I, daddy?” Lorelai pleaded with big eyes.

“Of course,” Louis said.

Lorelai cheered and ran off to her room to get her shoes.

“I’ll take her out to dinner tonight too,” Lottie said. “You two,” she pointed a finger between Louis and Harry, “have some fun.”

Harry blushed and didn’t say anything, while Louis rolled his eyes. “Thanks, bug,” He said to her.

Louis sent them on their way with money, and had a promise from Lottie to be gone for hours.

“Well,” Louis said. “Didn’t expect that.”

Harry smiled and shook his head, pulling Louis onto his lap. “What ever will we do with our time?”

 

Louis rolled over, breathing heavily as his softening cock slipped out of Harry. The air around them was thick with sex and sweat. “That,” Harry breathed out, “was the shag of a lifetime.”

Louis laughed breathlessly, rolling on his side so he could look at Harry. “Might’ve left a few bruises,” He said, digging his fingers into the spots on Harry’s hips that were already turning purple. Harry groaned softly, but Louis ignored him. He let his fingers find the places they’d gripped Harry’s skin earlier, digging his nails in for a little extra sting.

“Lou,” Harry groaned, throwing his arm over his face.

Louis smiled and let his hand trace down below Harry’s balls, dipping a finger into Harry’s hole where he could feel himself leaking out.

Harry was panting heavily, but kept his body still.

Louis’ fingers traced up the mess pooled at the base of Harry’s cock, pressing his thumb into Harry’s cock head, before his fingers started rubbing the drying cum into Harry’s stomach. “You made such a mess,” Louis said, voice strained as he tried to control himself.

“You fucked my brains out,” Harry replied, voice just as strained. “Couldn’t help it.”

Louis kissed Harry’s chest, rolling over so he was straddling Harry. He kissed down his pecks and over Harry’s abs, until he got to the mess they’d made together. He licked some into his mouth, looking up to see Harry staring down at him in awe. He swallowed, making a show of it as he licked up another bit, but this time, brought it up to Harry’s mouth. Harry opened before Louis even got there, welcoming Louis’ tongue and the mess into his mouth. Louis pushed it in, Harry sucking on his tongue until all he could taste was himself. He made eye contact with Louis as he swallowed.

“You’re fucking filthy,” Louis groaned before he sealed his lips to Harry’s, kissing him deeply. Harry’s nails raked down Louis’ back as they had done earlier, when caught up in the heat of the moment. Louis bit across Harry’s jaw, down his neck and to the soft spot behind Harry’s ear.

Harry’s hips jerked up, cock already starting to get hard again as Louis’ teeth bit his sensitive spot. “Louis,” Harry gasped, rubbing his cock between Louis balls, and down between his bum.

Louis groaned and reached for the lube and a condom. They hadn’t used one earlier- Louis had been tested and was clean years ago- he hadn’t had anyone since then. Louis rolled the condom down Harry’s hard cock, then made sure he was slick with lube.

He kissed Harry as he let his slick fingers dip into himself. The angle was awkward but he made quick work of opening himself up, before he lifted himself up and sat back down on Harry’s dick. “Oh, fuck,” He groaned, throwing his head back in awe.

Harry let a hand run over Louis’ chest, tweaking his nipples and running down to the sensitive skin at the base of Louis’ cock. “Lou,” Harry gasped, shifting himself slightly inside of Louis. “So beautiful,” He breathed.

Louis gasped and looked down at Harry, moving to brace his hands on Harry’s chest as he started fucking himself slowly. “Yeah,” Louis said softly, eyes drifting shut every so often, as if he was just trying to take it all in.

“Louis,” Harry said again, as if it was all he could think. “Feels so good, ride me just like that babe,” He said, helping to rock his hips up as Louis sat back down.

Louis cock was turning red as it bounced when Louis’ body lifted up and sat back down. Harry’s hand wrapped two fingers around the base, giving Louis the slightest bit of pressure there. “Harry,” Louis whined. “So close.”

Harry moved like that was what he had been waiting for. He planted his feet firmly on the bed and started fucking up into Louis quickly and roughly, while his other hand started jerking his cock at a rapid pace. Louis cried out and braced his hands next to Harry’s head, letting Harry do the work- use his body to get them both off. “Perfect,” Harry grunted, just as Louis’ head fell down to rest on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry turned and kissed him, breathing rapidly, mouth making a mess as he fucked into Louis and jerked him off. “H,” Louis gasped, opening his eyes to look at Harry. “Please,” He mouthed, no sound coming out.

Harry gripped Louis’ hips with both hands and fucked up one, two, three more times, and Louis was coming between them, mouth open in a silent scream as white stained their stomach for the second time.

Louis slipped off Harry’s cock, falling on the bed next to him. He pulled the condom off and wrapped a fist around Harry’s throbbing cock. He used his free hand to turn Harry’s head so they were looking at each other. Harry’s back arched as Louis jerked him, turning his head and sinking his teeth into Louis’ shoulder as he came, Louis working him through it, adding to the mess.

They laid next to each other, coming down from their highs for the second time that afternoon. They looked at each other long enough for Louis to whisper, “I’m so glad you came into my life,” before they both fell asleep together, arms and legs intertwined.

 

By the time Lottie brought Lorelai back that evening, Louis and Harry had three orgasms each, and they were full of pizza and beer. Louis couldn’t think of a better way to spend a Friday evening.

Lorelai rambled about the dozens of flowers they’d seen, the different cakes they tried, the dress they finally picked out, and the dinner they’d had. By the time she was done, she had nearly talked herself to sleep. All Louis had to do was tuck her into bed, and she passed out.

Louis used Lottie’s time in the bathroom to kiss Harry goodbye, thank him for the evening, and promise to see him the next evening for their first official date.

 

Saturday night, Louis walked up the first flight of stairs in Harry’s apartment building. He had spent the day with Lottie and Lorelai, filling Lottie in about Harry during Lorelai’s nap. She had helped him pick his clothes, insisting he needed to wear his tightest pair of black jeans, and his maroon scoop neck shirt.

He knew he had no reason to be nervous- this was Harry, who he saw almost every day, and who he’d already slept with. Harry, who loved Louis’ daughter; Harry, who had integrated himself so deeply into their lives that things seemed off without him.

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door three times. He heard Harry shuffling inside for a moment before the door opened. Louis stared at Harry with his mouth open. He was so used to seeing Harry with his hair in a ponytail or a bun, because it was easier while he watched Lorelai, but Harry’s hair was down, touching his shoulders. He wore black jeans and a white button up, only Harry didn’t seem to bother to button most of them. His tattoos were on display, and Louis’ mouth started watering at the thought of getting his mouth on them.

“Wow,” Harry said, shaking Louis from his thoughts.

Louis laughed, “Yeah, you read my mind. You look fantastic.”

Harry smiled, face tinting red. “You too.”

“You ready to go?” Louis asked, meeting Harry’s eyes.

Harry smiled and nodded, following Louis out the door. “How was your day?” Harry asked as they walked down the flight of stairs.

“Good, good, yeah,” Louis said, “Spent the day with Lottie and Lorelai so it was nice.”

“Good,” Harry smiled. Louis led him over to his car, walking over to the passenger side to open the door for him. “Well you’re a proper romantic, aren’t you?” Harry smiled.

Louis grinned and nodded. “For you, yeah.” He shut the door and walked over to the driver’s side, getting in and starting the car. “So I’ve got a reservation at an Italian place, is that okay?”

Harry nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

They rode to the restaurant silently, Louis resting his hand on Harry’s thigh as he drove, letting his thumb rub back and forth over Harry’s jeans. Each time Louis glanced at Harry, he was smiling.

They go to the restaurant and decided on their meals quickly, letting the waiter take their menus. Louis’ hadn’t been on many dates since Lorelai. They were hard to come by, and he had a hard time finding someone he’d rather spend time with, instead of his daughter. And when he did go on the occasional date, he always felt that he had to restrain himself from talking about Lorelai too much, but she was his whole life, so if they didn’t talk about her, they didn’t talk about much.

            But things were so different with Harry. Harry loved Lorelai; that much Louis was confident in. They spend most of the evening talking about her; what were her new obsessions, finny things she’d said or done, and how she was overall such a good kid.

            By the time their food came, Louis’ cheeks were aching from smiling so much; that seemed to happen a lot to him now. They ate and talked, some of what was going on with Louis’ work, and getting ready for Lottie’s wedding, and at some point, Harry’s chair ended up rather close to Louis’ so they could taste each others food.

            “Do you want to get dessert?” Louis asked, his hand now resting rather high up on Harry’s thigh.

            Harry leaned in and whispered lowly in Louis’ ear, “I can certainly think of _something_ that I want to eat tonight.”

            Louis groaned softly and tightened his hand on Harry’s thigh, digging his fingernails in. “Don’t be a tease,” He murmured back.

            “Oh I’m being completely serious,” Harry said, just as the waiter came back.

            “Would you gentlemen like dessert tonight?” He asked.

            Harry chuckled quietly as Louis took a moment to form actual words again. “No, thank you. Just the check please.”

            The waiter nodded and took their plates away. Louis turned his head and met Harry’s lips in a soft kiss, something not too inappropriate for the restaurant, but something that held promise for later.

            Louis quickly paid the bill, kissing Harry quickly to stop him for arguing about who picked up the tab.

            They held hands as they walked out of the restaurant and down the street to where Louis’ car was parked. “Come here,” Harry mumbled, dragging Louis into the back seat before Louis could open his door.

            Louis grinned and sat down, hands wrapping around Harry’s waist when Harry straddled him. “Oof,” Louis grunted. “You’re too big for my car. Here, switch,” He said, sliding over in the seat so Harry could sit down and Louis could straddle him.

            “Just wanted to kiss you for a bit,” Harry said, pulling Louis’ head down to meet his.

            Louis sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth immediately for Harry’s, letting Harry’s tongue inside. It was as if the world outside of the car didn’t exist. Everything was Harry’s mouth on Louis’, and the soft sounds they were making as they kissed.

            Louis lost track of time, perfectly content to sit there and kiss Harry for the rest of eternity, but he was brought back to reality when Harry started grinding up into him and he felt their hard cocks rubbing against each other. “Fuck,” He breathed, biting Harry’s neck as he ground down into Harry.

            “Home,” Harry breathed. “Fuck, Louis, take me home so I can get you naked.”

            Louis nodded, reaching to open the door, but he got lost in Harry again momentarily. He gripped Harry’s hair and pulled, finally breaking loose when Harry whined and bucked his hips up. “Okay,” Louis breathed. “Your place.”

            “Please,” Harry begged, “like right the fuck now.”

            Louis nodded and finally opened the door, sliding off of Harry and into the street. Harry, who apparently wanted to waste no time, crawled between the front seats to sit in the passenger seat while Louis ran around to the driver’s side.

            Louis looked at Harry who’s face was flushed, hair was a mess and lips were swollen- he imagined he looked similar- and smiled. Harry grinned and took Louis’ hand in his while Louis drove back.

            By the time they had gotten back to Harry’s place and up the stairs, their full hard-on’s had gone down to semi’s, but the sense of desperation was still there. Harry had barely shut the door when Louis was on him, pinning him against the wall and kissing him again.

            “Love your mouth,” Louis mumbled. “Love kissing you.”

            Harry groaned in response, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and holding him tightly as they kisses and started grinding against each other again. “Fuck, Lou, so gorgeous,” Harry said, spreading his legs so Louis could squeeze his thigh between them and they could rub off on each other.

            “H,” Louis panted, grinding desperately against Harry’s thigh.

            “Bedroom,” Harry breathed. Louis nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s neck. “Up,” Harry said into Louis mouth, gripping the backs of Louis’ thighs. Louis jumped up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, Harry supporting his bum as he walked them to the bedroom, Louis kissing him the whole time, only bumping into the wall twice on their way.

            Harry gently laid Louis down on the bed, leaning over him to kiss him softly. “Harry,” Louis sighed, sounding happy and content.

            Harry hummed and kissed down Louis neck before he sat up on his knees and bunched Louis’ shirt up under his armpits. He bent back down to kiss over Louis’ chest, sucking on one nipple softly. Louis panted and hummed, so softly and high pitched that Harry might not have heard it. “Off,” Harry said against Louis’ skin, tapping at his shirt. Louis struggled to sit up enough to pull his shirt over his head. Harry smiled and ran his hands softly over Louis’ skin. “So many things I want to do to you,” Harry mumbled, kissing down Louis’ stomach. “But I’m going to start with taking these off,” He said, tapping at the waistband of Louis’ pants.

            “Good place to start,” Louis said, voice breathless.

            Harry worked the button and zipper and quickly pulled Louis’ boxers off with his dark jeans, laughing when he got stuck at Louis shoes. He quickly pulled them off, followed by his socks, and then pulled the last of Louis’ clothing off so he was naked. “So beautiful,” He said. He started just above Louis’ knee, kissing up his thigh, up to Louis’ hip, and down the inside of Louis’ thigh, marking the tender skin there.

            “Harry,” Louis begged, voice becoming more wrecked.

          Harry kissed softly around the skin at the base of Louis’ cock. He pressed his nose into the short pubic hair, breathing in softly. “Smell so good too,” Harry said.

            “Fuck, Harry, take your clothes off,” Louis groaned, scratching at Harry’s shirt.

            Harry grinned and sat up, pulling his shirt off, then stood up so he could get out of his jeans and underwear. “Better?” He asked as he crawled back over Louis.

            “Yes,” Louis said, pulling Harry’s face down to his so they could kiss again.

            Louis groaned into the kiss, bucking his up to feel the friction of Harry’s cock on his. “Could do this forever,” Harry breathed, pulling away from the kiss to look down at Louis.

            “Want you to fuck me,” Louis said.

            Harry nodded, kissing Louis one last time before he rolled off to get a condom and lube from the drawer.

            Louis spread his legs and let Harry between them. “You’re so lovely, I don’t think you have any idea,” Harry said, kissing the inside of Louis’ knee. Louis groaned softly, lifting his hips off the bed so Harry had better access.

            Harry warmed up the lube and softly pressed one finger inside of Louis. He slid all the way in and moved his finger in and out a few times, before he slipped a second finger in. Louis hummed, finally feeling somewhat stretched out. “More,” He mumbled after Harry started scissoring his fingers. Harry laid flat on the bed, slipping a third finger inside of Louis, and biting a bruise into Louis’ inner thigh. “Harry,” Louis moaned loudly, hips shifting to meet the thrust of Harry’s fingers. Harry’s tongue soothed the mark he just gave Louis, before he pulled his fingers out and tossed the condom to Louis.

            “Open it,” He said, squeezing more lube onto his fingers.

            Louis ripped open the foil and gave it to Harry, watching as he slid it on over his hard cock, using his other hand to rub lube over himself.

            Harry leaned over Louis to grab a spare pillow, and push it under Louis’ hips. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and rubbed the head over Louis’ hole a few times, before finally slipping the tip in.

            Louis breathed out a sigh of relief and pushed back just a bit, urging Harry to slip completely inside. “Louis,” Harry panted softly, bracing his hands next to Louis’ head. Their bodies were nearly pressed completely together, breathing in each others faces, eyes glued to each other.

            “So good,” Louis breathed softly. “Move, love.”

            Harry leaned down to kiss Louis as he started shifting his hips, fucking into Louis slowly and thoroughly at first, then speeding up.

            Their mouths pulled apart and Harry rested his head on Louis’ chest as he kept thrusting into Louis without losing his pace. Louis whined high pitched in the back of his throat as he dug his nails into Harry’s back, raking them up and down with each thrust of Harry into him.

            “You feel so good,” Harry gasped, placing a biting kiss to Louis’ chest before he sat up on the bed.

            Louis groaned in response, letting Harry push his legs up higher so he could push into him at a new angle. Louis let out a small cry with each thrust to his prostate, hands coming to play with his nipples as Harry kept moaning his name. “Close,” Louis cried. “Harry, I’m so close.”

            “Fuck, me too,” Harry cried, somehow doubling his pace as he chased his orgasm.

            “Wanna see you,” Louis gasped, pinching his nipples harder to distract him from touching his aching dick.

            Harry leaned down and kissed Louis again, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away. He let out a cry as he pulled himself out and ripped the condom off. He jerked himself quickly over Louis’ groin and lower stomach. Louis sat up awkwardly to get a hand around Harry, and as soon as he touched Harry’s slit, Harry came all over Louis with a low groan and a cry of “Louis.”

            As soon as Louis had milked him dry, he fell back on the bed and used his hand to scoop the mess Harry had made on him and jerk himself off. “Harry,” Louis groaned. Harry laid on the bed between Louis’ lets and licked down Louis’ cock, sucking his balls into his mouth as he let two flingers slip inside of Louis and immediately find his prostate. “Oh my- _Harry_ ,” Louis cried, back arching off the bed as Harry fingered him through his orgasm and he shot all over himself, pumping his cock through the whole thing.

            Harry laid there and pressed soft kisses to Louis’ lower stomach while Louis breathed heavily, and finally came down. Harry placed wet kisses up Louis’ body, licking Louis’ cum into his mouth and swallowing before he kissed Louis again.

            “Filthy,” Louis mumbled into his mouth, before he sucked on Harry’s tongue.

           Harry chuckled and kissed down Louis jaw until he fell on the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist. “Wanna shower?” Harry asked.

            “Please,” Louis said. “You go in, I’m going to call Lottie real quick.”

            “Okay,” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ forehead before he went into the bathroom.

            Louis took a deep breath and let it out before he found his phone and dialed Lottie’s number.

            “Hey Lou,” She answered.

            “Hi love. How did everything go? Lorelai go down alright?” He asked.

            “Yeah, she went down a while ago. We did dinner and then I painted her nails and did her hair. She fell asleep halfway through a movie,” Lottie said.

            “Great. Hey, so I think I might stay at Harry’s for a while but I promise, I’ll be home before Lorelai wakes up, is that okay?” He asked.

            She laughed, “Of course. Spend the night and come home whenever. Don’t rush back in the morning. I have a dress fitting in the afternoon and then I have to catch my train, but I don’t need to leave until around one. Lor and I will be fine, we’ve got this. I’ve done it all before. Stay with Harry.”

            Louis let out a breath of relief. “Thank you. I love you!”

            “Love you too,” She said. “No go get some!”

            “Already did, but I plan on more. Night love!” He said, hanging up the phone.

            He placed it on the side table and went into the bathroom where Harry was already in the steaming shower. He opened the glass door and stepped in, smiling when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss under the warm water. “Everything good at home?” He asked.

            Louis nodded. “I’ve got permission to stay the night.”

            Harry grinned and kissed Louis again. “Perfect.”

            Harry helped him clean the mess off his stomach, and to his surprise, Harry took a particular interest in cleaning his fucked out rim. He stood there pliantly while Harry washed him and smiled when Harry hugged him tightly from behind. They both washed their hair and stepped out of the shower, each drying off with their towels.

            They walked over to the bed, Harry leading Louis over to the less-disgusting side, when he pulled Louis into his arms so they were laying with Louis’ back to Harry’s front. Louis laced his fingers with Harry’s hand that was resting over his stomach. “What is this?” Harry asked quietly after they’d been laying there for a while.

            Louis bit his lip before he answered. “What do you want it to be?”

            “I don’t want it to be complicated,” Harry said.

            Louis shook his head. “With Lorelai, it is complicated.”

            “I know,” Harry nodded. “I want to be with you. And I want to be an _us_. I want you and I to be an _us_ , and I want the three of us to be an _us_.”

            Louis squeezed Harry’s hand tightly. “I want that to. But Lorelai can’t know yet. If something were to happen… We just can’t tell her yet.”

            Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ shoulder. “Okay.”

            Louis smiled and rolled over in Harry’s arms so they were face to face. “I really like you,” He whispered.

            Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ in a soft kiss. “I really, really like you too.”

            Louis smiled and rested his head under Harry’s chin. He traced his fingers over Harry’s tattoos and pressed an occasional kiss to his skin. “Lou, I want to try something, if you’re up for it?” Harry asked.

            “Hmm?” Louis hummed.

            “Can I eat you out?”

            Louis fingers stopped tracing Harry’s skin and his cock gave a jerk of interest. Harry laughed. “Um, yeah. If- if you really want to.”

            “I really do,” Harry smiled. “It’s one of my favorite things to do.”

            Louis noticed the soft red tint of Harry’s cheeks at the admission, so he kissed him. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

            Harry shrugged. “A lot of guys find it weird.”

            “Definitely not weird. It’s not something I’m very experienced with, but I’m willing to try pretty much anything with you,” Louis said.

            Harry smiled and kissed him, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ back soothingly. “Lay on your stomach for me?”

            Louis cleared his throat and nodded, flipping over on his stomach.

            “Hips up,” Harry said, placing a pillow under Louis’ hips when he did as Harry asked. “Just relax.”

            Louis nodded, forcing his muscles to loosen up.

            Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ thighs, over his bum, and down again. Louis’ body reacted to his touch immediately and he sank into the bed. He felt Harry shift into a more comfortable position, before Harry’s big hands grabbed his bum and pulled him apart, placing a soft kiss over his hole. Louis let out a soft sigh of contentment. Harry kissed down to his balls, then back up again, this time poking his tongue in slightly.

            Louis gripped the sheets, trying not to move his hips back into Harry’s face. Harry pulled his tongue out again so he could place a flat lick over Louis’ hole, before he stuck his whole tongue in this time, licking as far as he could before he pulled out. “Fuck,” Louis groaned softly.

            Harry hummed and licked over Louis’ rim again, dipping his thumbs close enough to Louis’ hole to stretch him out further. He started eating Louis in earnest, alternating long licks with quick prods of his tongue, and hot sucking kisses. Louis moaned each time Harry drove his tongue into him, chasing the feeling.

            It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before; too much and not enough all at once. Harry was everywhere- he was all Louis could feel, hear, or think. He wasn’t getting deep enough and the feeling drove Louis mad, yet the feeling of Harry’s tongue on him was possible the most erotic thing he’d ever felt. He thought he might be on fire.

            He lost track of time, laying on the bed with Harry licking into him; he could feel the saliva dripping down to his balls but all he cared about was _Harry_. He kept fisting the sheets, making soft noises into them each time Harry pressed harder into him and his hips jerked against the pillow, giving friction to his impossibly hard cock.

            “Harry,” He cried out, begging for something, anything.

            He didn’t realize that the wetness beneath his face was a mess of his own hot tears and saliva until he was too far gone to care. He panted and begged, rocking his hips down to meet Harry’s tongue.

            He heard Harry curse a soft, “Fuck,” before he felt a sharp bite to his left cheek, and then Harry’s tongue back on him rougher and quicker than ever before. Louis cried as the bed rocked, him unable to control himself as he humped the pillow as Harry ate him out.

            He heard Harry gasp and felt a finger slip in alongside Harry’s tongue, and Louis saw nothing but stars as he came on the pillow beneath him, Harry working through the whole thing. Louis thought that was possible the hardest he’d ever come in his life.

            By the time he was brought back to his senses, he was back in Harry’s arm, Harry murmuring sweet words into his ear. “So good,” Harry whispered, kissing just below Louis’ ear. “So lovely.”

            Louis hummed softly. “Come.”

            “Hm?” Harry asked.

            Louis grunted at the thought of putting together more than one word. “Wanna make you come.”

            Harry laughed and shifted so Louis could feel his soft cock. “You did, baby. Made me come so fucking hard while I was eating you out.”

            Louis groaned loudly, tightening his arms over Harry’s. “Don’t ever speak about what happened just now unless you want me to come right away.”

            Harry laughed and kissed the back of Louis’ head. “Sleep, love,” was the last thing Louis heard.

            When Louis woke up, the first thing that registered was that his back was cold where Harry had been holding, but his dick was incredibly warm. He groaned softly and Harry’s head bobbed on his cock again, making Louis open his eyes. Harry pulled off long enough to mumble, “Morning,” and kiss Louis’ thigh before he took Louis back down.

            “Good morning,” Louis breathed, letting his fingers scratch through Harry’s hair. Harry hummed over Louis’ cock, letting his thumbs trace small circles in the dip of Louis’ hipbone.

            Louis closed his eyes and hummed, leaning his head back into the pillow as he took it all in; his hole was still sore from the night before, but sore in the best way. His body felt completely boneless as it was working on its third orgasm in less than twelve hours.

            Harry was bobbing his head in a languid pace, taking his time to press his tongue into every groove, along every vein of Louis’ hard cock.

            Louis opened his eyes again to look down at Harry, groaning as he took in Harry’s red, wet, swollen lips. Harry was looking at him, eyes wide and red-rimmed with tears as he sucked Louis down.

            “Close, H,” Louis mumbled; he never had much stamina in the morning. He suspected he was probably half-hard all night, with Harry pressed against him.

            Harry nodded and finally quickened his pace slightly, taking Louis all the way down to the back of his throat. Louis gasped and tugged on Harry’s hair, warning him. Harry pulled off just so the tip was in his mouth, letting his tongue press into Louis slit, and his left hand jerk Louis off. He slipped his right thumb just inside of Louis’ sore hole and Louis cried out as he came at the intrusion, shooting into Harry’s mouth with a cry of “Harry, babe, fuck.”

            Harry kept his mouth on Louis until Louis was done and was starting to soften. He pulled off and made sure Louis watched as he swallowed.

            Louis cursed and sat up to meet Harry’s lips, kissing him thoroughly as he wrapped a hand around Harry’s hard cock. “Lou,” Harry whimpered into his mouth, letting Louis kiss him and work him thoroughly. He came a minute later with a low moan in Louis’ mouth and a mess on Louis’ hand.

            Harry laid down, resting his head on Louis’ chest as he came down from his high, soft little moans of pleasure mixed in with his breathing. “That’s a hell of a way to wake up,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s forehead, and scratching Harry’s scalp as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.

            Harry laughed. “Well I woke up to you moaning in your sleep and grinding back on my cock. It was hard to resist after that.”

            Louis groaned and blushed in embarrassment. “We need to shower. Again.”

            Harry nodded and sat up, taking Louis’ hand in his and leading him to the shower. He turned the water on and they both stepped in, Louis wrapping his arms around Harry so they could both stand under the warm spray.

            “I need to get back to Lorelai,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry’s neck.

            “I wanna make you breakfast,” Harry said, holding Louis tighter.

            Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s wet skin. “Breakfast with you, then back to Lorelai.”

            Harry made them a full English fry up, the best Louis’d ever had. He must have told Harry that at least five times.

            After he was full and completely sated, and probably the happiest he’d been in a long time, Louis was slipping his shoes on and kissing Harry goodbye. “I’ll see you in the morning,” He said.

            Harry nodded and pressed his lips to Louis’ again. “Thanks for the date.”

            Louis grinned. “Thanks for the night after the date. And this morning.”

            “You’re welcome,” Harry smiled. “Bye, Lou.”

            “Bye, Harry.”

           

When Harry came by on Monday, he greeted Louis with a wide grin and Lorelai with a hug. Lorelai swept him off into the kitchen, asking for breakfast, while Louis went to his room to finish getting ready. He was almost done, when he heard a soft knock on the door. “Come in,” He called.

            Harry opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. “Hi,” He smiled.

            Louis grinned. “Hi, love. Come here,” He nodded with his head.

            Harry walked over and gave Louis a kiss, sighing into Louis’ mouth. “Missed that,” He said.

            Louis smiled and pressed his lips to Harry’s again once, twice, three times, before he pulled away. “I have to go to work.”

            Harry nodded. “Have a good day. We’ll see you after, yeah?”

          “Course,” Louis nodded, kissing Harry quickly one more time before he opened the door and led Harry into the kitchen. “I’m off to work, love bug.”

            “Bye daddy,” Lorelai said, giving Louis a hug and a kiss. “I love you.”

            “You too, baby. Be good and listen to Harry!” He said.

            “I will!” She called after him, just as he shut the door.

 

            The weeks passed on in similar fashion, turning into months. Harry would spend most of his day with Louis and Lorelai, staying late after Lorelai went to sleep, and coming over early the next morning. Louis started meeting up with them once or twice a week to have lunch, in order to spend even more time with Harry.

            It became a routine. On the weekends, Harry would often stay late into the night, quietly exchanging long kisses and the occasional orgasm with Louis, when he was feeling particularly careless, though neither of them liked to do much with Lorelai in the house. A few times, Louis used his old sitter down the street so he could take Harry out on the weekends, but they never spent the night with each other anymore.

 

            Before Louis knew it, summer was starting to creep in and he was swamped with re-arranging his work schedule so he could have Friday’s off with Lorelai, preparing for Lottie’s upcoming wedding, and getting Lorelai registered for school the upcoming fall.

            It was late on a Friday night when he collapsed down on the couch, letting his head fall into Harry’s lap. “This is so stressful,” Louis mumbled, flipping through papers as Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair.

            “Haven’t picked a school yet?” Harry asked.

            Louis shook his head. “I want her to have the best everything, but I don’t want to send her to a boarding school. I want her home with me in the evenings. And I want to find something that works with my schedule so I can take her and pick her up. Hey, speaking of, did you apply to that daycare yet?”

            Harry smiled. “Yeah, I applied and had an interview. Not sure if I got the job yet. Don’t worry about that though. I can still help out with Lorelai too; you know that. If I need to take her anywhere or pick her up, I will. Just because you won’t need me to nanny her anymore, doesn’t mean I won’t be in your lives. I’m still your boyfriend.”

            Louis dropped the papers in his lap to look at Harry.

            “I mean,” Harry stuttered. “Like, I know we haven’t really talked about it, but like it’s been exclusive for me in my head? Like there’s nobody else, and I kind of thought we were heading that way and it’s been a while and I want to and, shit, I’m sorry.”

            “Hey,” Louis said, cutting him off. “It’s been like that for me too. I’ve thought of you as my boyfriend for the last few months now, actually. I was going to see if you wanted to come to Lottie’s wedding with me, as my date. And maybe meet the rest of my family?”

            Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss Louis. “Yes. Yes, I want that very much.”

            Louis laughed and sat up, putting his papers o the coffee table. “Sorry I’ve been a mess the past couple of weeks.”

            “You haven’t,” Harry shook his head. “I’ve been more than happy to help and pick up some of the slack.”

            Louis sighed, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I know. And I’m so grateful for it.”

            Harry smiled and kissed the top of Louis’ head, lacing their fingers together. “Do you want me to get going soon? It’s late.”

            “Um, I was actually going to ask if you maybe wanted to stay the night?” Louis said.

            “Wait, really?” Harry asked. “But Lorelai?”

            Louis shrugged. “I can just tell her that you decided to spend the night. I just. I don’t want you to go.”

            Harry cupped Louis’ face and kissed him gently. “I’d love to stay the night. No funny business though,” He said with a mock stern face.

            Louis laughed. “Okay.”

 

            When Louis woke up on Saturday morning with Harry in his arms, the overwhelming need to keep Harry in his life forever came over him. He didn’t have to go to work, and he wanted nothing more than to spend a lazy morning in bed with Harry and Lorelai.

            But not yet. Lorelai didn’t know, and though Louis was close to telling her, he wasn’t quite there yet. He pressed his lips to the spot behind Harry’s ear, kissing him gently until Harry stirred in his arms. “H,” He whispered. “Time to wake up, love.”

            Harry hummed happily. “Wanna stay here,” He mumbled.

            Louis chuckled and kissed the back of his neck. “Want you to stay here forever. Can’t, though. Lorelai will be awake any minute.”

            Harry nodded, rolling over so he could face Louis. “Hi,” He whispered.

            Louis smiled and kissed him softly. “Morning.”

            “Do you want me to sneak out?” Harry asked.

            Louis thought for a minute, chewing on his lip before he finally shook hid head. “No, you can stay.”

            Harry grinned as he asked, “You sure?”

            Louis nodded. “Absolutely.”

            “Okay. Well I’ll go get breakfast started?” Harry asked.

            Louis shook his head. “Lay with me for five more minutes, and then we’ll go out for brekky. Don’t want you cooking on your day off.”

            Harry laughed and shook his head. “Cooking for you and Lorelai is not work. Hell, even watching her is hardly work.”

            “I know, love,” Louis said. “All the same. Let’s all go out today.”

            Harry hummed and snuggled closer to Louis, dipping his head to rest under Louis’ chin. They laid there until they heard Lorelai open her door, and they both froze. The listened to her walk quietly into the bathroom and shut the door before they both let out the breaths they were holding in. “I’m going to get dressed and go in the living room,” Harry said, quickly getting out of the bed and throwing his pants back on. He opened Louis’ door and quietly went into the living room as they heard Lorelai flush the toilet and wash her hands.

            Louis tried to calm his breathing after the near miss.

            Like clockwork, Lorelai came out of the bathroom and knocked on Louis’ door.

            “Come in, love,” He called.

            “Hi, daddy,” She said as she opened his door and walked in, crawling on to the bed.

            “How’d you sleep?” He asked her.

            “Really good,” she said, curling up next to him.

            “Hey, guess what?” He said.

            “What?” She asked, looking up at him with excitement in her eyes.

            “Harry’s here. He’s going to spend the day with us, how does that sound?” He asked.

            Her eyes lit up. “Really?”

            “Yeah. How about you go get dressed, then we’ll all go get something to eat and do something fun.”

            “Okay,” She cheered, jumping off the bed and running into her bedroom.

 

            They were hours into their fun day together, when Louis got a frantic phone call from Lottie. “I need your help,” She begged, sounding on the verge of tears.

            “Of course, love, name it. What’s wrong?” He asked.

            “Our venue for the wedding next week called me this morning, they had a fire last night and half the place is burnt down, so we won’t be able to get married there,” She cried. “I was planning on coming to London next weekend to pick up my dress, and Lor’s dress and finalize the flower and check with the baker, but I have about a dozen places I need to visit and try to find something decent for the wedding, and I can’t come down next weekend and the wedding is the weekend after that. Would you please be able to check on the flowers and cake and get the dresses for me?”

            “Lottie, of course, love. Calm down. My boss has a beautiful place up in Doncaster, let me see if he’d be willing to let you guys get married there, and I’ll send you pictures. And don’t worry about anything down here, love, we’ll take care of everything,” He said.

            “Thank you, Lou,” She sighed. “Thank you so much.”

            “Take care, and keep me updated on everything,” He said. “Love you.”

            “Love you,” She said before she hung up.

            Louis put his phone in his picket before he joined Harry and Lorelai at the ice cream bar they were eating at. “Change of plans. Auntie Lottie just called and needs us to do some wedding things, so I was thinking we could go get the dresses, and check up on the flowers and cake?”

            “Wedding stuff!” Lorelai cheered.

            “Yes,” Louis laughed.

            “Sounds fun,” Harry grinned.

            They arrived at the dress salon first, pleased to find both dresses ready. Lorelai was eager to show Louis and Harry her dress, so they sat down on the couch while her attendant helped her get ready.

            Louis sighed and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Thanks for spending the day with us. I know this hasn’t been exactly the most adult friendly day.”

            “Are you kidding?” Harry laughed. “Listen, Zootopia was awesome; I think I enjoyed it more than Lorelai. And lunch and ice cream, Lou, I don’t think I’ve laughed or smiled that much in a long time. And this is fun. I can’t wait to see Lor in her dress. Get it into your head. There’s nowhere else I want to be. You and Lorelai, that’s it for me.”

            Louis looked at him and felt like his heart would burst with happiness, joy, and love. It was love. He leaned in and kissed Harry shortly, before they heard Lorelai laughing around the corner.

            “May I present, your flower girl,” The nice blonde woman with a sweet smile said.

            Lorelai walked out from behind her and tears suddenly stung Louis’ eyes. “Babe,” He whispered. She was in a long navy blue dress with sheer cap sleeves and a bow around her waist. His little girl was getting so big, and he couldn’t handle it.

            “You look so lovely, Lorelai,” Harry said.

            Louis nodded, clenching his jaw so he didn’t cry.

            “I can’t wait to walk down the isle with Auntie Lottie,” She said.

            Louis cleared his throat. “You’ll be the prettiest one in the room.”

            She giggled and ran over to give him a kiss, before she followed the saleswoman back into the dressing room.

            “She’s beautiful,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. “You’ve done such a good job with her. She’s growing up to be the most special child I know.”

            “Stop,” Louis said, elbowing Harry before he took a moment to calm himself down. “Thank you.”

            Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck, giving the skin a soft kiss before he pulled away. “Should we go back to your place after this? We don’t want to carry the dresses all around London, and I don’t think there will be anything to check up on for the cake or flowers. We can do that later in the week.”

            Louis nodded. “Yeah, good idea.”

            Lorelai came out a few minutes later; Louis took the two dresses and Harry took Lorelai’s hand.

           They made their way back to the house, all three of them properly worn out after the long day. Louis put the dresses safely in the guest room closet, before he joined Harry and Lorelai in the living room again.

            “Harry said he was going to make creamy chicken pasta for dinner,” Lorelai said. “He knows its your favorite.”

            Louis smiled. “I do love Chicken Alfredo.”

            Harry grinned and winked, before he went into the kitchen.

            Louis sat Lorelai down on the couch and put her favorite movie on, before he went in the kitchen with Harry. “Need any help?” He asked.

            Harry shook his head. “No thanks. Go relax.”

            “Wanna stay with you,” Louis said, sitting up on the counter.

            Harry grinned and puckered his lips, smiling when Louis leaned down and kissed him chastely.

            They talked quietly while Harry made dinner, Lorelai too enthralled with her movie to even hear them.

            By the time it was done, Lorelai’s movie was over, and she’d had enough rest to talk happily through out dinner. Halfway through, Harry moved closer to Louis, lacing their feet together under the table, smiling when Louis looked down at his food with a grin on his face.

            Louis put Lorelai to bed and sat next to Harry on the couch, heaving a sigh. “Tired?” Harry asked.

            Louis nodded. “Good day though. The best.”

            Harry looked at Louis, the smile leaving his face. Louis looked at him with a concerned look as Harry spoke again. “It scares me how much fun I had today. How much I like being in yours and Lorelai’s lives, and how much I never want to leave. It’s all getting mixed together and it’s hard to separate when I can and can’t kiss you.”

            “Hey,” Louis said, cupping Harry’s face and turning his head so Harry had to look at him. “It’s okay. I’ll tell Lorelai soon. I have to, because you’re coming to the wedding.”

            Harry nodded, but didn’t smile.

            “H,” Louis said. “It’s terrifying how well you fit into our lives. It feels like you’re meant to belong here. And that scares the shit out of me because it’s always been me and Lorelai against the world, but now you’re here and it doesn’t have to be just me anymore, and I like it. I’ve never had someone I can rely on as much as I can rely on you. Harry, I’m in love with you.”

            Harry let out a quiet breath, before he leaned in and kissed Louis, hard. He pressed their lips together and licked his way into Louis’ mouth, when Louis opened for him. Louis held Harry’s head in his hands, cupping his face like he was precious. He was.

            Harry pulled away and looked at Louis. “I’m so fucking in love with you. Think I fell in love the day I walked through your door. So in love with you, Louis,” He said again, shaking his head as he met Louis’ lips in another kiss.

            Louis’ heart stammered before it sped up, meeting each of Harry’s rough kisses. Harry straddled his lap and kissed Louis for what felt like hours, until the sun went completely down, and they were panting into each other’s mouths, cocks both hard as they rubbed against each other.

            “Want you,” Louis gasped.

            Harry groaned and nodded, pushing Louis’ shirt up and unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down to mid thigh. “Beautiful,” Harry said, running his hand along Louis, hand gathering the pre-cum at the tip and spreading it back down.

            Louis threw his head back, gasping for a minute before he reached his hands down to work Harry’s pants. He pushed them down enough to pull Harry’s cock out and give him a few rough jerks.

            “Shit,” Harry groaned, leaning down to connect their lips again.

            They kissed each other, exchanging messy kisses and rough handjobs, until Harry had enough and he slid down to the floor, quickly taking Louis in his mouth. “Harry,” Louis breathed, carding his hands through Harry’s hair as Harry sucked him down in eager, wet licks. Harry treated him with a sort of reverence, running his tongue along the vein under Louis’ cock, then around the ridge at the tip, before he dipped his tongue into the slit, and started all over again.

            Louis lost track of time with Harry’s mouth on his cock, before Harry rubbed a finger lightly down his balls, between his crack and pressed over the hole. “Fuck,” Louis gasped, gripping Harry’s hair tightly and thrusting his hips up once and he came down the back of Harry’s throat.

            Harry coughed as he pulled off, swallowing the mess Louis made, before he straddled Louis’ hips again and kissed him. Louis pumped his own softening dick once to get any of Harry’s saliva on his hand, before he pulled away form their kiss so he could spit in his hand.

            The moment his hand found its way to Harry’s cock, Harry was kissing Louis again. Louis pumped him a few times, using the beads Harry kept blurting out to slick the rough jerk of his hand.

            Harry cried and pulled away from kissing Louis so he could breathe into Louis’ neck, mumbling incoherent things, the only words of which Louis caught were “Louis” and “love” and “you”.

            Louis quickened his pace and bit Harry’s shoulder, moving to kiss Harry’s neck and whisper in his ear “I love you.”

            Harry gasped and came all over Louis’ hand and Louis’ shirt, spurting a few impressive strands over Louis’ clothes.

            Louis groaned, working Harry through it before he wiped his hand on his own shirt and rubbed up and down Harry’s back, mumbling soft words of “so good,” and “I love you so much,” to him.

          Harry sat there boneless, straddling Louis with his head on Louis’ shoulder until Louis finally poked his side and mumbled, “’m getting numb, babe.”

            Harry laughed breathlessly and slid on to the side of the couch next to Louis. “I should get going.”

            “Want you to stay again,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

            “I want to,” He said. “But I can’t. Tell Lorelai. I don’t want any more near-misses like this morning.”

            Louis nodded. “I will.”

            “I’m going to head home. Need some sleep,” Harry sighed.

            Louis smiled and nodded, walking him to the door. “I need sleep, and a shower.”

            Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss Louis. “Bye.”

            “Goodbye,” Louis grinned. “I love you.”

            Harry grinned so wide, Louis was worried his dimples might become permanent. Not that he would mind. “I love you,” Harry said.

            “I’ll see you Monday,” Louis said.

            “Bye, Lou.”

           

            Sunday morning, Louis was waiting for Lorelai to wake up. He sat on the living room, nervously chewing on his lip until he heard her door open. “I’m in here, love,” He called.

            She walked into the living room and crawled right into his lap. “Morning, daddy.”

            “Morning, baby. You hungry?” He asked.

            “Not yet,” She shook her head.

            “Okay. Lorelai, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” he said.

            She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. “Okay?”

            He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “You know how most of your friends at school have a mommy and a daddy that live together?”

            She nodded. “But Katie only lives with her mommy, and Daniel has two mommies and no daddy.”

            “Right,” He said, nodding. “Well mommies and daddies, or sometimes it’s two mommies, or two daddies, they live together when they love each other. And they sleep in the same bed, and they hold hands and they kiss.”

            She nodded. “Mommy does that with older boys I don’t know sometimes.”

            Louis bit back his anger at Nicole. “Right. Well daddy likes boys too, that’s one of the reasons he and mommy don’t live together.”

            Lorelai nodded, not flinching a bit. The nerves suddenly went away as Louis looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love. “Baby, daddy and Harry love each other. And we like to hold hands and even kiss sometimes. So that’s why Harry has been around a lot more, and why daddy likes to meet you for lunch and things. I love spending time with both of you.”

            She nodded as a smile over took her face. “Is Harry going to live with us?”

            “No,” He chuckled. “No love, not right now, anyway. But I wanted to talk to you about it. I want to make sure that you’re okay with it and everything. Because you still come first in my life, Lor, you always will.”

            She gave him a funny look. “Daddy, I love Harry. And I love you. And he loves us. And he makes both of us happy, right?”

            He nodded.

            “Then that’s all I want,” She said.

            He smiled at her. “I love you so much, baby girl. Thank you for being okay with this. You know that you can ask questions whenever you want, okay?”

            She nodded. “Okay. Can we have breakfast now?”

            And just like that, it was over. The moment Louis had been dreading practically Lorelai’s whole life, the moment he introduced someone new to her-to their life, was over, and she was fine with it.

           

            Monday morning, Louis opened the door for Harry and greeted him with a kiss, holding him tightly. Harry grunted into the kiss in surprise, but he kissed Louis back, until he heard Lorelai walking down the hall. Harry pulled away quickly, eyes somewhat frantic.

            “It’s okay,” Louis smiled, taking Harry’s hand in his. “She knows.”

            “You told her?” Harry asked, eyes wide and bright.

            Louis nodded. “She just wants all of us to be happy.”

            Lorelai walked in the room and ran up to Harry, giving him an even bigger hug than usual. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, so that Harry had to pick her up when he stood. “Well good morning,” Harry chuckled.

            “I’m so happy you’re here,” She said. “Because you love us! And we love you. And we all make each other really, really happy.”

            Louis and Harry smiled at each other, Louis walking over to wrap his arms around both of them. Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head, and Louis kissed Lorelai’s cheek. “That’s right, babe,” Harry said.

 

            That week passed rather quickly, with Louis making phone calls to the bakery and the florist, and helping Lottie set up his boss’ house- mansion, more like- for the wedding. His boss had been more than gracious to let Lottie and Tommy get married there, as they hardly used the house anyway. It was beautiful, all red brick with tall white columns and a large back yard that was perfect for the ceremony.

            Louis had called his mum to let her know he’d be bringing Harry with them for the weekend, and begged her not to embarrass him. She had also been gracious enough to insist Lorelai stay with her, even though Louis rented a hotel. She said Lorelai would have fun playing with her cousins and Doris and Ernie, and she not so subtly hinted at Harry and Louis needing to have a few nights together.

            He took Friday off work to spend the morning with Harry and Lorelai, picking the cake and double-checking the flower arrangements as they were packed in the delivery van.

            Harry and Louis had each packed a bag for the weekend, and Louis packed Lorelai’s.

            Before he was even ready, Louis and Harry were loading the cake in the back of the van they had rented to drive to Doncaster, buckling Lorelai into her car seat, and driving up.

            They had planned the drive perfectly so that Lorelai slept most of the way up, Louis driving the van carefully with his hand resting on Harry’s thigh the whole drive.

            Lorelai woke up just before they got to Louis’ old house, chattering excitedly about seeing grandma, her aunties, and Dory and Ernie.

            They pulled in and Louis looked at Harry with a nervous face. “Are you ready?”

            “I’m so ready,” Harry grinned.

            They gout out of the car and they didn’t even have time to walk up to the door before the door opened and they were mobbed. Louis’ mum and all of his siblings, including Lottie and Tommy were hugging them. Louis’ mum picked up Lorelai and hugged her, crying as she said, “Oh my love, you’ve gotten so big!”

            Lorelai hugged her grandmother and waited patiently as each of Louis’ sisters hugged and kissed her.

            “Mum,” Louis said, resting his hand on the small of Harry’s back. “This is Harry.”

            “Oh, dear,” She said, hugging Harry tightly. “So good to meet you love.”

            “You too, Mrs. Deakin,” Harry said, hugging her back tightly.

            “Please, call me Jay! Oh, come in, come in, you all must be so tired,” She said, trying to usher them all inside.

            “Mum,” Louis laughed, “I need to take the cake to the house, and Harry and I need to check in at the hotel. Then we’ll be back and we’ll spend the evening with you guys, okay?”

            “Right, of course,” She said. “Sorry, so much going on this weekend. Yes, that’s fine love. Lorelai, you’ll stay with us.”

            “Bye daddy, bye Harry,” she called, waving to them as Ernest and Doris led her off into the house.

            “Lotts, you’re coming with us, yes?” Louis asked.

            “Can I just give you the key, Lou? The fridge is all set up for the cake, I still have a few things I need to do,” She said

            “Of course,” Louis said, taking the key from her and kissing her cheek. “Ready?” He asked Harry.

            Harry nodded and followed Louis back to the van. They typed in the address and made their way, Louis whistling when they drove down the long driveway and pulled in front of the house.

            “Wow,” Harry said. “The pictures don’t do it justice.”

            Louis shook his head. “Let’s get the cake inside, then we can have a look around.”

            Harry nodded in agreement.

            They opened the double front doors and easily found their way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and leaving it open to make it easier to get the cake it.

            Harry followed Louis back to the van where they both carefully carried the cake inside and put it in the fridge.

            “This is beautiful,” Harry said, walking around and taking in the stone countertops, the dark hardwood floors and the beautiful furniture.

            “Hey, this is where the ceremony is going to be,” Louis said, opening glass French doors outside the back. The stone patio was set up with an archway and everything was set up for the wedding. It all looked so beautiful. “This is perfect for her. She deserves this.”

            Harry silently laced his fingers with Louis’. “It’s gorgeous.”

            Louis nodded, kissing the top of Harry’s head. “Hey, do you wanna sneak a look upstairs?”

            Harry grinned and nodded, both of them making sure to take off their shoes before they walked on the white carpet.

            They nosed their way around, peeking in each room at the different décor until they final found the master bedroom. It was nearly the size of Louis’ whole apartment. They saw another set of French doors and curiosity overtook them as they opened them and were lead to a private balcony, overlooking a garden and the woods. There was a white wicker couch overlooking the whole view.

            “Can I tell you something?” Harry asked.

            “Hm?” Louis hummed.

            “I kinda want to blow you right here, right now,” Harry grinned.

            Louis groaned, gripping Harry’s hand tighter. “Not in my boss’ house.”

            Harry nodded, a coy look creeping onto his face as he kissed Louis.

            Louis hummed softly into the kiss, letting Harry push him down on the couch. Harry straddled his lap and licked his way into Louis’ mouth, sucking on his tongue and drawing the softest moans from Louis. “Harry,” He panted softly.

            Harry rubbed his hands down Louis’ stomach, dipping under to rub at his soft tummy, before he knelt down between Louis’ legs on the brick floor. Louis panted softly as he worked his fingers through Harry’s hair, while Harry unbuttoned his pants.

            He took Louis’ cock out, pumping him a few times before he gave a soft lick to the head. “Fuck, Harry,” Louis groaned, fisting Harry’s hair.

            Harry moaned softly, pressing his head against Louis’ hand, before he opened his mouth and began to take Louis down. He hummed as he worked his mouth down slowly, sucking Louis and running his tongue along the heavy weight of his dick.

            Louis moaned softly, shifting his hips slightly before Harry really started bobbing his head quickly. Louis couldn’t help it, he twisted his other hand in Harry’s hair and scratched against his scalp.

            Harry gave a low whine before he pulled off. His lips were red and wet, borderline sinful. “Fuck my face,” Harry said, before he quickly went back down on Louis.

            “Shit,” Louis groaned, holding Harry’s head still as he gave a shallow thrust of his hips. Harry gagged slightly, then forced himself back down more, before he looked up with wet eyes and held himself still. “Baby,” Louis grunted out before he lifted his hips and started fucking Harry’s face quickly. Harry gagged with nearly every thrust, but it seems to egg him on as he forced himself back down on Louis’ cock.

            Louis’ breathing became erratic as he felt sweat dampen his brow and he kept thrusting his hips up. He saw Harry reach a hand down to himself and he heard the struggle of Harry unzipping his jeans, and the soft sigh of when Harry finally got a hand on his own cock. “Wait,” Louis choked out. “So close, H, fuck,” Louis said, hips stuttering as he fucked down Harry’s throat one more time and he came, shooting his load down Harry’s throat.

            Harry pulled off with a cough and loud, ragged breathing, moaning softly as he tried to get himself off.

            Louis slid off the couch and took Harry in his arms, reaching one hand between them to work over Harry’s cock. “Let me know when you’re gonna come,” Louis said, kissing Harry softly.

            Harry whined, thrusting his hips up once into Louis’ hand before he cried out, “Louis, now.”

            Louis quickly jerked him off and brought his other hand to the tip of Harry’s sputtering cock, catching the mess in the cup of his hand.

            Harry cried and shuttered against Louis’ body, breathing heavily as he came down. “Made quite a mess, love,” Louis chuckled in Harry’s ear.

            Harry hummed and brought Louis’ hand up to his mouth, meeting Louis’ eyes as he licked his hand clean.

            “Fuck, do you have a thing for that?” Louis asked as Harry kissed his hand.

            Harry shrugged. “Maybe.”

            “I won’t forget that any time soon,” Louis chuckled.

          They sat there for a minute, both coming down from their high’s before Louis kissed Harry’s hair and asked, “You ready to go check in to the hotel?”

            Harry nodded and smiled as they stood up.

 

            They made it back to Louis’ family’s house just before dinner. Louis introduced Harry individually to each of his sisters, smiling when Lorelai took it upon herself to introduce Doris and Ernest.

            “This is my Harry,” She said to them.

            Louis grinned. “Our Harry,” Louis said.

            Harry grinned and shook his head.

            “Dinner time!” Jay called.

            They all gathered around the large table, everyone chattering as Dan helped Jay serve everyone. The house was louder than Louis had always remembered it, and he loved it. He was surrounded by all those he loved most, and there was nothing he wanted more than to spend the rest of his life like this.

 

            “Wow,” Harry sighed as they both flopped on the bed.

            Louis laughed and laced their fingers together. “They’re crazy, huh?”

            “Crazy, but so amazing,” Harry said. “I loved every minute of that, Lou. It was always so quiet in my house, growing up with just me and Gems. It was so-” He stopped short and turned over to look at Louis. “Can I get like, real right now? Tell you some things about me that I’m not particularly proud of, but it’s part if me?”

            “Hey,” Louis said, stroking his thumb over Harry’s cheek. “Of course.”

            “So like, I had a really great childhood,” Harry started off. “I really did. Gemma and I were so close, and my mum was the best, and my dad was always around, and Robin came around when I was a young teenager and he was a great stepdad. But when I turned eighteen, I guess I hit a rebellious stage? I was just sick of being stuck in this tiny town outside of Sheffield. So I ended up going to Birmingham and I guess I was looking for something, I just really didn’t know what. And I got mixed up with the wrong crowd. I spend a year just drinking and partying and doing drugs, and I was wasting my life away. I broke my mum’s heart and I was too embarrassed to go see her while I was acting like that. The people I surrounded myself were not good. I mean, there are weekends and periods of time where I’d wake up and not know what the hell I did. But I was chasing that feeling of like being high off life. But I started hating myself because I wasn’t really happy.

“So one night, I told my friends I was leaving, and they didn’t like that too much. So they kind of beat the shit out of me, and left me on the streets. When I came to, I realized I just had to leave. I didn’t want any part of that life anymore. So I went to London and crashed with a friend while I got my shit together and helped watch his kids. Eventually I got my degree in early childhood education and I worked at a daycare for a few months before they had to close and let me go. Then I found you and Lorelai. And I guess this is all just a roundabout way of saying that the feeling I was chasing in all the drugs and alcohol, I found tonight. Being with you and your family, surrounded by kids and laughing and stories, that’s it. That’s what life is all about. That felt better than any drug I could put into my body. That’s what I want.”

He finished, finally meeting Louis’ eyes after having stared at Louis’ shirt the whole time he told his story. Louis laced their fingers, bringing Harry’s hand up to his mouth so he could kiss the fingers. “Thank you for telling me all of that. I hate that you went through that, but it made you who you are, and more importantly, it brought you into our lives, so I don’t regret that about you. It just makes me love you even more, for being such a strong person and making your life better.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief. “I guess I was scared to tell you because I thought you might not want me around Lorelai anymore.”

Louis shook his head. “It’s the person you are now that matters. And the person you are loves and takes such good care of Lorelai.”

Harry nodded his head, somehow looking exhausted after the story he told.

“Do you want to go to sleep, love? We have to be up early to go to the house and help get everyone to the wedding,” Louis said.

Harry nodded.

They both stripped down to their boxers and Louis instinctively pulled Harry into his arms. Harry relaxed against Louis’ body. “Sleep, love. Everything’s okay,” Louis whispered against Harry’s skin.

“Night, Lou. I love you,” Harry whispered.

“Love you too,” Louis said, before they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

The morning was hectic, not that Louis expected anything less. The girls were all cornered off in one room of the giant mansion to get their hair and make up done. Louis was with Harry, the groom, the groomsmen, and both Dan and Mark. There was too much chaos in the air for there to be any awkward tension in the room.

Louis and Harry had spent the morning helping Jay and Dan get the rest of the family out of the house. It had been a task, but they made it with time to spare, for the girls to all meet up with Lottie and her co-workers, who were styling the girls.

Lorelai was more than excited to get her hair done and that Louis was letting her wear just a touch of make up. She’d been dreaming about the day she got to be a flower girl for Lottie’s wedding for over a year now.

Louis helped Harry fix his tie, before he went over to Tommy and helped him with his vest and suit coat. “You ready to marry my sister, mate?” He asked.

Tommy laughed. “I’ve been ready. Hell, I would’ve went to Vegas and eloped, but Lottie almost skinned me alive when I mentioned that.”

Louis laughed. “Yeah, mate, she’s been dreaming of this day for far too long.”

There was a knock on the door, and Tommy's mother popped her head in. “Oh darling, you look so handsome!” She cried. “We’re almost ready to get you to the alter.”

“I’m going to go check on Lorelai,” Louis said, linking his fingers with Harry’s. “Come with me?”

Harry nodded and stood up, following Louis out of the room and over to the bride’s section. He knocked on the door, peeking in to notice a sea of navy blue. Lottie had about a dozen bridesmaids, all in the same dress. He spotted Lorelai sitting on the couch, looking bored. “Come here,” He called to her.

She ran over quickly. “Hi daddy, hi Harry.”

“Hi,” Harry grinned.

“Hey, baby. You look beautiful,” He said. “You doing alright?”

She nodded. “I’m ready to be a flower girl though.”

“I know,” He smiled. “So just to go everything one more time. All of Auntie Lottie’s friends are going to walk out first, then you’ll go. You’re going to walk slowly down the isle, throwing flower pedals as you go. Then, you can either stand next to the other girls, or you can go sit with Harry and Grandma. They’ll be in the front row, okay?”

She nodded. “Got it.”

“You’re going to be great,” Louis promised.

“I know,” She said, matter of factly. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Louis gave her a kiss, and opened the door so she could go back in. He looked at Harry and smiled, giving him a soft kiss. “You should probably go get your seat.”

Harry nodded, and leaned in to kiss Louis’ cheek. “Of all the handsome men here, you’re the best looking.”

Louis gaped, looking at Harry’s smug smile as he pulled away. “Best looking, after you,” He called just as Harry went outside to get his seat.

 

The ceremony wasn’t too long, and Louis appreciated Lottie for that. The officiator was quick, and they gave their vows quickly. Louis had a hard time keeping his eyes off Harry, with Lorelai perched on his lap throughout the ceremony.

Finally, Louis was escorting one of the bridesmaids back down the isle, and the back yard was being transferred into a reception. The chairs were placed around tables, a dance floor was brought in, and the DJ started playing music.

Lorelai ran over to Louis as soon as she spotted him. “How did I do, daddy?” She asked.

“Perfect!” He grinned. “You were definitely the prettiest girl there.”

She laughed, and reached out for Harry as he walked up. Harry looked at her in mock shock. “Is that the famous flower girl?! Oh, can I please get a picture with you?” He asked.

“Harry!” She giggled.

“No, he’s right,” Louis said. “Let me get a few pictures.”

Louis took out his phone and snapped some pictures, most of the three of them, but a few of just Lorelai and Harry too. His heart swelled with love as he looked at them.

“Louis,” A voice called, taking Louis’ attention away. He turned and saw Mark.

“Hey!” He grinned, giving Mark a hug.

“How are you, Lou?” He asked.

“Good, really good, yeah,” Louis said. “Come meet my boyfriend.”

He led Mark over to where Harry was dancing with Lorelai. “Grandpa!” Lorelai called, running over to hug Mark. “Hey, love!” Mark said, taking Lorelai in his arms, before he reached out a hand to Harry. “Hi, I’m Louis’ stepdad.”

“Dad,” Louis corrected. “He raised me, he’s my dad. This is Harry.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry grinned, shaking Mark’s hand.

“Mind if I steal my granddaughter for a bit?” He asked.

Louis and Harry both shook their heads. “Dance?” Harry asked.

Louis grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry’s found their way around his waist. “So that’s your dad?” Harry asked.

“He’s as good as my dad, yeah,” Louis said. “My biological dad skipped out on my mum before I was even born. Mark came around a few years later and he adopted me. I’ve got his last name. He’s Lottie, Fiz, Phoebe and Daisy’s dad. Dan is Doris and Ernie’s. I was gone by the time Dan came around and Mark has always been the dad I needed.”

“That’s good,” Harry said, pulling Louis in closer to him as the song changed to something slower.

They held each other tight as the music played, swaying slowly, bodies pressed together. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as his fingers played with the hairs at the base of Harry’s neck. “Thank you for coming with me,” He sighed.

“I love you,” Harry murmured back, as if it were an answer. Maybe it was.

 

The party went on all night. There was excellent food, dancing, drinks, and lots of laughing. Lorelai was eating up all of the attention that she was getting from her family members. Louis spent most of the evening with a hand around Harry’s waist, or dancing close with Harry. It was probably the best night of his life, aside from the day Lorelai was born.

Louis was proud to introduce Louis to each of his family members, smiling when Harry shook their hand or kissed them on the cheek. Every single one of them loved Harry, easily chatting with him.

            Just when Louis was getting ready to take Lorelai home, Lottie caught his eye and shook her head, pointing to the DJ. Louis waited until a few notes of a very familiar song played. He looked at Lottie and shook his head.

            “Lor, it’s our song,” He said, taking her in his arms.

            I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack started playing and Lorelai wrapped her arms around Louis’ neck, hugging him tightly as they swayed together.

            He had one of those parent moments where he realized that his child was getting bigger and he was overwhelmed with how much he loved her. How much he wanted to give her the best things in life, and how he wanted to see the person she would continue to become.

            He felt on the verge of tears, when Harry came up to him and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, hugging them both close to him. “The tattoo on your side,” Harry said. “‘Give faith a fighting chance.’”

            Louis nodded. “Ever since she was born, this has kind of been my song for her. I hope she’ll realize the meaning behind it all when she’s older. And I never really believed in a God or anything, before her. But I feel like she came from somewhere, and she was sent to me, and I just know there has to be more for her after this life is over, whatever that is.”

            Harry nodded in understanding, pressing a kiss to both of their heads as the song ended. Louis smiled as he realized Lorelai had fallen asleep. “Come on, let’s get back,” Harry said.

            Louis nodded and followed him out, stopping quickly to press a kiss to Lottie’s cheek. Harry led him out to the car and opened it up so Louis could put Lorelai into her car seat and buckle her up.

            They drove back to Louis’ mum’s house quietly, both tired and they didn’t want to wake Lorelai up. When they got there, Louis brought her inside and laid her in the bed she was sharing with Doris for the weekend.

            “You guys should head back to the hotel and rest,” Dan said. “I’ve got the little ones.”

            “Thanks,” Louis smiled, clapping him once on the shoulder, before Louis led Harry back out to the van.

            When they got back to the hotel, they quietly got out of their suits, both stripping down naked before they got into bed together. Harry pulled Louis into his arms and kissed him softly, slowly.

            Louis hummed into it, twisting his fingers in Harry’s hair. Harry pulled away, kissing Louis’ cheek and down to his jaw. “What do you want tonight?”

            Louis moaned softly, grinding his hips against Harry’s once. “Want it slow,” He said, grabbing Harry’s hand and kissing the inside of Harry’s wrist. “Wanna ride you.”

            Harry nodded, pushing the blankets down to their feet and pulling Louis flush against him. Harry kissed him for what seemed like hours. Louis got lost in it, lost in Harry’s lips and Harry’s mouth and Harry’s smell.

            They kissed until Louis felt like he was on fire, aching with the need of _more_. He finally pulled away and turned over, reaching for his small bag on the floor. He pulled it closer and opened it, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom.

            Harry took the lube from his hand and opened the top, squeezing some on his fingers. He rubbed them together and warmed it up while Louis straddled his waist. Harry groaned softly and slid down on the bed, so Louis was now knelt over his chest. Harry traced his fingers down Louis’ back and in between his bum, slipping one inside.

            Louis sighed and sat himself down on Harry’s finger, taking him all the way in. Harry’s free hand rubbed his hip, holding him still. He pumped his finger a few times, pulling all the way out and tracing the rim of Louis’ hole before he pushed back in again.

            Louis looked down at Harry, breathing heavily, ready to ask for more, but he got lost in the look Harry was giving him. He wanted to kiss him, but he couldn’t in the position he was in, she he settled for resting his hand on Harry’s cheek. “So beautiful,” He whispered.

            Harry turned his head to kiss Louis’ palm, just as he finally pressed a second finger inside of Louis. Louis groaned louder this time, aching to fuck himself down on Harry’s fingers, but Harry kept him still.

            He moved his fingers slowly, taking his time to open Louis up, scissoring his fingers and pulling them out, before he pressed back in again. He carefully avoided Louis’ prostate as he rubbed them inside, crooking them to the side as he pulled them out before he added a third finger.

            “Harry,” Louis groaned. His cock was hard, blurting out small drops of pre-cum, when Harry opened his mouth and dipped his tongue out to lick at Louis’ slit. “Fuck,” Louis groaned, leaning forward and bracing himself on the wall.

            Harry couldn’t quite make the angle work, but each time he fucked his fingers into Louis in a harsh way, his hips jerked up and Harry briefly took Louis’ cock in his mouth.

            Louis was gasping, torn between having Harry’s fingers _in_ him, or Harry’s mouth _on_ him. It really wasn’t fair. Finally, Harry pulled his fingers out and gripped Louis’ hips, pulling them back down his body. “Condom,” Louis said.

Harry stopped him and shook his head. “I got teasted, and I’m all clean. We don’t need one, unless you want it.”

Louis shook his head and leaned down and kissed Harry again, rough and full of need. Louis used the lube to coat Harry, before he went and straddled Harry’s hips again.

            “Wait,” Harry said, sitting himself up so he wasn’t laying down on the bed anymore, and Louis was sitting in his lap. “Okay, I’m ready.”

            Louis smiled and kissed him again, this time, taking Harry’s cock in his hand and sitting himself down slowly. He groaned into Harry’s mouth, moving until Harry was fully inside. They sat like that for a minute, Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ waist, holding him close, and Louis nestled in his lap, before Louis finally started moving.

            He shifted his hips, then raised himself up and sat back down, searching for the right angle. Harry was holding him tightly, making it harder for him to move, but he preferred it that way; preferred to be so close to him.

            “Lou,” Harry whispered softly, kissing Louis’ neck, his chest, everywhere he could get his lips.

            Louis braced his hands on Harry’s shoulders and started moving quicker, taking Harry deep with each bounce. It wasn’t until Harry accidentally slipped and fell down a few inches that Louis gasped and started rocking down with a purpose.

            “There,” Louis gasped, chasing the same feeling. Harry gripped his hips and met each of Louis’ bounces with a thrust up until Louis was sweating and babbling the same three words, “there” and “more” and “Harry” over and over again.

            Louis lost track of everything but the feeling of Harry inside of him, until he felt Harry’s fist wrap around his cock and start jerking him off. He cried out and slammed down on Harry’s cock, body giving out as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Lou, so perfect, love,” Harry said, fucking his hips up quickly.

            “Harry,” Louis begged, shifting his hips as much as he could, but he was exhausted. His thighs were burning and Harry was fucking him so good.

            “Shit, Lou, I’m gonna come,” Harry said, breathing heavier as he kept thrusting up. “Fuck,” Harry cried out as he gripped Louis’ hips tightly and his hips staggered as he came inside of Louis for the first time, filling him up and shallowly fucking Louis through it.

            Louis was so hard, so close, still chasing the feeling as Harry’s hand on his cock slowed. “Please,” He cried out.

            Harry groaned and slipped out of him, making Louis cry out as his body ached to have Harry back in him. “Lou,” Harry said. Louis rocked his hips against Harry’s stomach, chasing the friction on his cock, when Harry quickly pressed three fingers back inside of Louis and went right for his prostate.

            “Yes,” Louis panted out, rocking his hips on Harry’s fingers. Harry worked his other hand over Louis’ cock quickly.

            “Come for me Lou,” Harry said hotly into his ear. “Come like you did when I ate you out for hours that one night.”

            “Fuck,” Louis yelled, probably screamed for as much as he knew, coming over Harry’s hand and their stomachs at the mere mention of having Harry’s mouth on him again. He came harder than he had, probably since that night Harry ate him out, before he collapsed in Harry’s arms, completely boneless and sated.

            Harry chuckled and held him tightly, rubbing his back as he came down from his high. His whole body burned, muscles aching and heart throbbing, probably both with the amount of exercise he’d just done, and the fact that Harry got him to come with just a few words.

            Harry eventually turned Louis over and left to get a wet towel from the en suite, wiping down Louis’ whole body. When Harry crawled back into bed, Louis immediately went limp in his arms. “Sleep well, Lou,” Harry mumbled, kissing his neck.

            “Mhmm,” Louis hummed in response, registering Harry’s arms tightening around him before he fell asleep.

 

            They spend the Sunday after the wedding with Louis’ family, all laughing and talking the day away, as they talked about how Lottie and Tommy had both looked gorgeous the previous day, and were on their way to honeymoon in the British Isles. Harry talked with Jay about cooking and the kids, while Louis talked with Dan about football, smiling every time he caught one of the kids playing with Harry’s hair, or sitting in Harry’s lap.

            Just like everything else, Harry fit perfectly into this aspect of his life too.

 

            They drove home that evening, Harry opting to stay the night with them, rather than drive to his flat, just to be back early in the morning.

            He had breakfast ready for Louis when he went to work, and dinner ready when Louis came home.

            As much as he tried to ignore it, Harry was feeling a lot more like a family member, than Lorelai’s paid nanny. He was fitting into their lives as if he always belonged there. He probably did.

 

            When the end of summer came, Louis’ stress level went up, and no matter much he tried to ignore it, a lot of it had to do with Harry.

            Lorelai was getting ready to start school, and Harry had accepted a job at a daycare, which meant Louis wouldn’t see him every day. He worried that too much of their relationship was based off the fact that he was always there, and what things would be like when it all changed.

            It was hard to believe that it had been almost a year since Harry came into their lives. A year since everything changed, really.

            Lorelai was another year older and getting ready to start school. Louis had been doing phenomenally in his job, and Harry had happened.

            Louis groaned as he sat at his work desk, closing his computer and packing his bag. There was too much on his mind today for him to finish work. He closed up his office and made his way to his car, driving home as he tried to organize all the thoughts running through his head.

            He walked in the door and smiled when he saw Harry sitting on the couch, playing with his phone.

            Harry looked up and smiled. “Hey, you’re home early.”

            Louis nodded. “Yeah, I just couldn’t focus at work.”

            Harry looked concerned. “Everything okay?”

            “I don’t know,” Louis shrugged. “Lorelai sleeping?”

            “Yeah, she went down about half an hour ago,” Harry said.

            Louis walked over and sat down next to him. “Things are just changing, and that’s stressing me out.”

            “What exactly is stressing you out?” Harry asked.

            “You,” Louis sighed. “When you start working at the daycare, obviously we won’t see you as often, and I hate that. And I’m just worried that once our routine changes, you’ll get caught up at work and Lorelai and I will get caught up in school and how are you and I supposed to keep a relationship going like that? Our relationship is based off the fact that we see each other literally every single day, Harry. Even weekends, you’re here. I just don’t want to go back to doing things without you.”

            “Lou, I’m not going anywhere,” Harry said. “I’m still going to be around as often as possible. I _love_ you. And I love Lorelai. Nothing is going to change that. I promise you, we’re going to make things work.”

            Louis nodded and let Harry take him into his arms. “Do you remember the first night you came over, and you told me you were going to take care of me?”

            Harry nodded.

            “Well I didn’t really think I needed it. Not then. But I did, and I’m glad you stuck around,” Louis said.

            They laid there together quietly until Lorelai woke up from her nap, and she laid with them, just like a real family.

 

***

            “Lorelai, I packed your lunch for tomorrow, it’s in the fridge,” Harry called. "Daddy is helping you pick out clothes, right?”

            “Yes,” She called back, walking out into the living room. “Second grade is a big year, Harry. I need to make sure I look pretty.”

            “Darling, you always look pretty,” Harry said.

            “Harry’s right,” Louis said, walking out of the hallway and over to the couch. “Feels like you were just going to kindergarten, love, where did the time go?”

            She shrugged. “Harry, are you staying over tonight?”

            Harry nodded. “Come here, though. I have a question for you.”

            Louis watched as Harry whispered something in her ear. Her eyes suddenly got really big and a smile broke out on her face. “Yes!” She yelled so loud that it caught both of them off guard. Harry gave her something small and he whispered into her ear again.

            She ran across the room and jumped into Louis’ lap. “Daddy,” She said, somehow out of breath.

            “Yes?” He asked, chuckling.

            “Harry wants to marry you. To marry us,” She said.

            Louis’ jaw dropped as he looked at Harry, who had positioned himself down to one knee. “What?” Louis asked.

            “Here,” Lorelai said, taking his hand and shoving a small box into it.

            Louis reached down and opened it up, taking out the small silver band, and he looked at Harry again. “Lou,” Harry said, voice rough as he walked over to Louis and Lorelai, while still on his knees. He took Louis’ hand in his. “I love you. I’ve loved you for three years. And I’ve loved Lorelai for that long. I’ve spent three years knowing that I want nothing more than to be with both of you, forever. We’re buying a house together, and I want to get married to you. I want to make this all official and legal, and I want to adopt Lorelai. I already asked Lorelai’s permission and she gave a resounding yes. So now I’m asking you. Will you marry me?”

           Louis gasped and nodded, wrapping one hand around Harry’s neck and bringing him in for a kiss. “Yes,” He said, laughing into Harry’s mouth. “Yes, of course. I’ve wanted to marry you for three years, Harry.”

            Harry laughed and pulled Louis into another kiss, and then pulled Lorelai into a hug. She wrapped her arms around both of their necks, and Louis pulled away when he felt a wet spot on his shoulder. “Hey,” Harry said, wiping at Lorelai’s tears.

            “What’s the matter, love?” Louis asked.

            She shook her head. “They’re just happy tears, daddy. I didn’t know I could cry happy tears, but it’s going to be the three of us, forever. And that all I want. I love you and Harry more than anything.”

            Louis smiled and hugged her tightly. “We love you too. Both of us. And we’re all going to be alright.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at nauticalarry


End file.
